


The Thrill Of Teen Love

by HeyAssButt2009



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Homophobia (briefly), M/M, Marvin loves Whizzer Brown, Marvin x Trina (briefly), Marvins not a jackass in this story, Theres no Jason in this sorry, When will I ever learn how tags work, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer Brown loves Marvin, Whizzer Thinks Marvin Is Straight, Whizzer x Marvin, Whizzer x Original Male Character (briefly), highschoolAU, slowburn, spoiler alert he is not, they're all teenagers, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssButt2009/pseuds/HeyAssButt2009
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin have been friends since birth. There’s just one tiny problem, Whizzer is in love with Marvin. And Marvin has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte, Whizzer Brown & Everyone, Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 145





	1. Terrible Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer steals Marvins lunch and discovers something new about himself.

Whizzer sighed and glanced down at his lunch tray. He twirled his fork absently around the now cold spaghetti. He hated spaghetti. He hated school food. 

He hated the mustard color of his plate. He hated the chocolate milk they gave him. He hated school. He hated everything and loved nothing. 

He saw a hand reach out and take his tray, his fork hovering awkwardly in the air, before the tray was replaced with a Tupperware full of food. 

“I don’t understand why you get school food everyday when you just eat whatever I bring.” Whizzer grinned at the table before turning towards his left side to look at his best friend. 

Brown eyes met blue and he felt a surge of affection blossom deep in his chest. 

“I love you.” Whizzer declared before opening up the container and taking a bite out of the food. He groaned around his fork “Your mom makes the best linguini.” 

Marvin snorted. “It’s literally pasta, just like your spaghetti monstrosity.” He gestured towards the offending plate that Whizzer wrinkled his nose at. “Yeah but it’s school food, Marv. You know it’s different.” Whizzer whined.

Marvin nodded. “That’s fair.” He grabbed the Tupperware Whizzer had been stuffing his face with and placed it in the middle between them while Whizzer looked at him pouting. He kept pouting until Marvin looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t give me that look, it’s my food and you’re lucky that I even thought about sharing with you.” Whizzer grinned, raising his hands in surrender.

The whole sharing food debacle started when Whizzer would just steal his food everyday and Marvin got tired of losing his lunch that he decided to pack enough for Whizzer to eat. 

Whizzer thought about his little accomplishment, everyday Marvin and Whizzer got into little quarrels but it’s not everyday Whizzer won. He was mostly trying to be the bigger person anyways.

So he took it as a victory. Plus he got some damn good food out of it. He had no reason to complain.

“You love me.” Whizzer sing-sung, bumping his shoulder into Marvins while shoving another helping of food down his throat. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say.” Marvin said before taking a sip of his water and passing it over to Whizzer. 

“You’d crash and burn without me.” Whizzer said taking a sip. 

“You’d have no lunch without me.” Marvin retorted. 

Whizzer threw the water bottle back at him, Marvin scowled. Whizzer purses his lips. No matter how right Marvin was Whizzer wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing. 

Whizzers eyes ran over his friend's frame. He was a little shorter than Whizzer was, but then again Whizzer was taller than everyone.

He was at least thankful for that upper hand he got over Marvin. 

His eyes ran over Marvins brown locks that surprisingly looked like he had actually tried to style it before school. 

Whizzer grinned, Marvin looked nice today. He always looked nice. Not that he would tell Marvin or anyone that for the matter.

His eyes ran down his friends chest noticing the offending button up he had on. 

Leave it up to Marvins fashion sense to destroy any thoughts Whizzer had about how good Marvin looked. 

Marvin may have been his best friend in the whole world, but he wasn’t the most fashionable. 

Whizzer snorted. “What is this wash-n-wear?” He pulled at the collar attached to the offending fabric while Marvin swatted his hands away. 

Whizzer frowned and wondered if he needed to bleach his eyes over Marvins ugly shirt and khaki pants. 

“Seriously it looks like something my great great GREAT grandpa would wear. Are you a great grandpa, Marvin?” Whizzer teased, quirking an eyebrow at Marvin and fighting the urge to rip the offending garment off of Marvin's fit body. 

“Speak for yourself.” Marvin said, looking at Whizzers outfit. “You look like the girlfriend of a football player from the 50s.” 

Whizzer scoffed and glanced down at his ‘50s’ outfit. He wore a pink collared shirt with blue jeans with his brown boots and his favorite baby blue sweater was resting over his shoulders and tied in front of his chest. 

“I’d take being someone’s girlfriend than grandpa any day.” Whizzer grumbled. Marvin frowned. 

“I was joking Whizzer, you look very handsome.” He deadpanned. Whizzer shot up straighter in his seat and had a cocky smile on his face. “Don’t I know it.” He said before laughing. 

He saw Marvin roll his eyes but he had a soft smile on his face. Whizzer internally sighed. He loved having this banter with Marvin. 

Marvin was his best friend and he couldn’t ask for anyone better even if Marvin was kind of a dick sometimes, Whizzer couldn’t deny he was too. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes of silence, sharing the food while Whizzer placed gentle touches on Marvins arm, looking at the boy and smiling like they were sharing an inside joke. Knowing them they were. 

He was so busy with his attention being on Marvin that he didn’t notice the two people who joined them at the table until they began talking. 

“What’s up my fellow gays?” Charlotte asked while her and her girlfriend, Cordelia, placed themselves in front of Marvin and Whizzer.

“Not gay.” Mumbled Marvin exasperated. “And I wasn’t gay yesterday so quit saying that.” He said defensively, Whizzer shot him a look and Marvin cut off their eye contact.

Whizzer could tell that Charlotte was about to retort so he quickly cut in before Marvins temper got the best of him again. 

The last time Charlotte riled Marvin up, Cordelia had to hold her girlfriend back when Marvin ‘accidentally’ dropped his and Whizzers food on her face. 

And by drop Whizzer actually meant that Marvin actually threw the food straight at her face. Once he got over the initial shock that Marvin had done that he couldn’t stop laughing. 

But after he had seen the look on Charlotte's face he immediately straightened up and scolded the older boy for behaving like a child.

“Well I have you know.” Whizzer cut in. “I’m even more gay than I was yesterday.” He puffed just chest out in mock celebration and smiled when Cordelia giggled and Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve never seen anyone more gayer than you, Whiz.” Charlotte smirked. Whizzer gasped at her, putting his hand flat against his chest. 

“Of course not, that’s my title. I’m the King, Queen if you will, of gayness.” Marvin snorted. 

“Never change Whizzer.” Cordelia said while grabbing his hand and looking into his eyes. Whizzer melted under her gaze.

“Delia, if we weren’t both gay and you weren’t taken I would kiss you right now.” Cordelia giggled and patted his cheek before sitting back down and kissing her pouting girlfriend on the lips. 

“Don’t worry Char,” She said. “No man could come between us.” Whizzer laughed, he was glad that he had such wonderful friends. 

Whizzer was thankful that Marvin, out of all people, had made friends with someone other than Whizzer and Trina. 

Although, Trina didn’t really count because she was technically Marvin's girlfriend. Whizzer frowned. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Trina, he did, but everytime he tried to talk to her she looked more uncomfortable than he did so he eventually gave up and settled for small waves and tentative smiles. 

And speak of the devil, or rather angel because no matter how much Trina seemed uncomfortable around Whizzer he couldn’t deny that she was a saint, Trina appeared carrying her own lunch tray that the lesbians and Whizzer all had gotten from the school. 

Although Whizzer abandoned his tray for half of Marvin's food, he grabbed his tray that lay discarded on his side and placed in front of him in case Trina wanted to say something about it or even look at him in a weird way. 

He debated on whether or not to lean more into Marvin but he didn’t want to stir the pot. He ignored the weird feeling he felt in his chest. 

Marvin shot Whizzer a glance before looking at Trina and kissing her on the cheek when she sat down.

She beamed at Marvin and smiled so sweetly that Whizzer had to turn his head away and started playing with the cold spaghetti on his once forgotten plate. 

He didn’t have much of an appetite anymore.

“Hey Marv.” She said softly. Whizzer tried hard not to scowl, he didn’t like the way Marvins nickname sounded against her lips. 

She greeted Cordelia and Charlotte then looked over at Whizzer. “Whizzer.” She greeted him curtly. Whizzers head snapped up to meet hers. 

“Hi Trina.” He greeted her softly. She broke her gaze from his to look back at Marvin. 

Whizzer didn’t know what he did to upset Trina. She had no problem with anyone else. Maybe she didn’t like that he was openly gay? He shook his head. 

It wouldn’t make any sense because Cordelia and Charlotte were currently playing tonsil hockey right across from them and Trina wasn’t batting an eyelash at all. 

And he knew, or had hoped, that she was fine with gay men as well because Marvin told him that Trina had a cousin who was gay and he could hook Whizzer up. Whizzer politely declined. 

He had a feeling Trina would not appreciate it if he started dating her cousin. 

He hadn’t realized he had zoned out until Marvins fingers were snapping in front of his face. Whizzer blinked and glanced into the concerned eyes of his friend.

“You okay?” Marvin asked and Whizzer nodded dumbly. “Yeah, yeah.” He glanced over at Trina and noticed her starting both of them down. “I’m fine, I just don’t feel well.” He said grabbing his full tray and standing up. 

“I better go.” Whizzer said apologetically glancing over at all his friends. Marvin frowned. “Lunch isn’t even over yet, where are you going?”

Whizzer blew out of his mouth. “I just realized that I have something to...do.” Whizzer trailed off awkwardly when he saw Marvins and Trina's hand combined. 

His grip tightened on his tray and he felt bile rise to the back of his throat. 

Something was very out of whack, Whizzer thought. Marvin and Trina held hands all the time so Whizzer didn’t understand why his chest felt like lead all of a sudden. 

He looked into Marvins eyes and saw a look that just made him want to break down and cry for no reason at all. 

Marvin went to open his mouth but Whizzer just walked off in a hurry dropping his tray down in the trash and speed walking to the bathroom. 

Whizzer went into the stall and locked it, sitting straight down on the toilet and holding his head in his hands. 

He took a deep breath that became shaky until he remembered what his friend, Mendel, told him about panic attacks and started to breathe in and out. 

It wasn’t often Whizzer had panic attacks and he wondered what caused it. The last thing he remembered was Marvin and Trina holding hands. Marvin and Trina kissing. Marvin and Trina hugging. Marvin and Trina dating. Marvin and Trina. Trina and Marvin. Marvin. 

All he remembered was Marvin. Marvins toothy grin that whenever it was directed at Whizzer would make his knees feel weak and his face feel too hot. 

And his hair that always looked messy no matter how hard he tried to style it like Whizzer told him too. Hair that was begging Whizzer to run his hair through. 

Marvins blue eyes that he could get lost in all day, blue as the ocean. He thought about the ugly shirt Marvin was wearing and decided he didn’t hate it too much since it brought out the definition in Marvin's arms.

Whizzer groaned. He had to get a hold of himself or otherwise he would start thinking of crazy things. Like how he thought he had a crush on Marvin right now. 

He sighed. He knew what a crush felt like because he had felt the same way with his other ex boyfriends and Whizzer couldn’t help but let out a few mental cuss words. He had blew it, he was gay and he was totally gay for Marvin. 

He wondered when this happened. He wondered why he just now noticed it. In the middle of the lunchroom of all places. When Marvin was in a happy relationship with Trina of all things, and not to forget that Marvin had said so himself, more than once, that he was straight and totally not gay. 

Whizzer sighed. He couldn’t tell Marvin, even though the man accepted the fact that he was gay he didn’t know how Marvin would take it if Whizzer declared he had a crush on him of all things. 

Whizzer clutched at his chest and willed away all the excessive beating. 

He felt his face flush in shame. He knew he couldn’t help how he felt but he still felt embarrassed over the fact that he managed to get a crush on his straight best friend. A friend he had known for years and had spent almost everyday with. 

And then out of the blue he had to betray his own trust and get feelings for. He couldn’t help but let a few tears of frustration fall from his eyes. 

Whizzer Brown didn’t know a lot of things. But one thing he knew for certain was that he had awful taste in all things except fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I kinda write for fun but it’s so nice to see this fandom alive and kicking! Thanks for all the comments and kudos.


	2. Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer confronts Trina and becomes royalty with her.

Whizzer sighed from his spot on Marvins bed. “I think Trina hates me.” He said out of the blue. Marvin looked at him from where he sat at his desk.

It was a bleak Tuesday, and Whizzer couldn’t help thinking about the looks Trina had sent over him since yesterday when Whizzer had so much breath the same air around Marvin. 

He had ignored it for a couple of weeks but he figured out it was time to bring it up than let it build up.

“Trina doesn’t hate anyone.” Marvin said simply. Whizzer sighed. “I think I make the exception though.” He said falling back onto his elbows and gazing at Marvin through his eyelashes. Marvin audibly gulped and Whizzer continued talking. 

“Do you..” He trailed off uncertainty before he decided to rip it off like a bandaid. “Do you think it’s because I’m openly gay?” Marvin blinked. 

“It’s 2016, Whizzer I’m sure she doesn’t have a problem with you being gay. Her cousin is gay, you know this.” Marvin twisted his chair around to face Whizzer.

“I don’t know what it is then, Marvin. She’s been giving me weird looks like I should be ashamed for even being in the same room as her.” Whizzer sighed and flopped on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“Do you ....Do you think it’s just me?” Whizzer asked sadly. He hated when people didn’t like him. He wanted everyone to like him, all the time so much. 

He heard Marvin get up from his desk and walk over to the bed. He felt the mattress dip from the added weight.

He saw out from the corner of his eye Marvin moving to lay down in the space Whizzer didn’t occupy. 

“She thinks our friendship…” Marvin trailed off. “Is more of a relationship?” Whizzer frowned and turned to look at Marvin. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He questioned. 

Marvin sighed and said bluntly “She thinks you’re trying to turn me gay.” Whizzer blinked. “Turn you gay?” He asked defensively. Marvin nodded. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Whizzer sat up. “I’m not trying to turn you gay!” Whizzer exclaimed and looked at Marvin. 

“Do you think I’m trying to turn you gay?” Whizzer screeched looking down at Marvin who sat up as well and looked Whizzer straight in his eyes. 

Marvin shook his head. “No Whizzer I don’t think that, and I know you can’t turn anyone gay, but Trina just thinks we spend too much time together. She says we hang out too much to be ‘just friends’” Marvin stated around air quotes. 

Whizzer looked at him sadly. “What are we gonna do?” Marvin shrugged. “Nothing?” He questioned. 

“You’re my friend and that’s all. I don’t want anything to change.” Whizzer ignored the strange sensation of how ‘we’re just friends’ sounded on Marvins tongue.

Whizzer shook his head. “I don’t want to make your relationship complicated.” 

Marvin put a hand on his shoulder. “You're not. You haven’t.” He continued. “Trina is….insecure. And I’ve told her that you and I had nothing going on but she still has her doubts.” 

Whizzer grabbed Marvins wrist from the arm that was resting on his shoulder. He curled his fingers around the skin and felt how Marvins pulse gently skip from the pressure Whizzer was applying.

“What if I talked to her?” Whizzer asked. He noticed hesitation pass over Marvins face so he continued. 

“I don’t want her to think I’m trying to steal you from her.” Whizzer smiled sadly. His stomach felt queasy. 

Even if he did have a newfound crush on Marvin, he could never try to take away what Marvin and Trina had. 

Whizzer was not that kind of person to destroy someone else’s relationship to end up in an unhappy one.

Marvin sighed. “Okay fine, you can talk to her about it whenever.” Whizzer smiled. He leaned down, laid his head on Marvins lap and closed his eyes. 

“Good.” He said, “Now play with my hair, I’m tired.” He sighed dreamily and crossed his legs that were halfway laying off the bed. 

“We both have homework.” Marvin protested. “And I know you haven’t even started on yours.” Whizzer sighed and opened one eye. 

“It’s boring Marvin.” He pouted. “I’ll do it later tonight.” He pushed his head further into Marvins lap and closed his eye once again.

Marvin sighed and reluctantly started pushing his fingers through Whizzers hair. They were quiet for a few moments until Whizzer started talking again.

“You should be honored to touch my hair you know.” He sighed when Marvins fingers got tangled in a heap of locks. “It’s not everyday I let someone touch it.” 

“You pull this stunt everytime you’re over at my house.” Marvin retorted. “You’re over here all the time so you actually do let someone touch it everyday.” Marvin said, petting Whizzers hair. “Why don’t you ever spend time at your house?”

Whizzer tensed up at the mention of his home. “You know how my dads like.” Whizzer said sadly. “I’d rather not be in that hell hole any more than I have too.” 

Whizzer came out to his parents 2 years prior and to say that they took it easily was an understatement. 

His mom cried and asked where she had went wrong while Whizzers dad just glared at him and told him that no son of his would be a homo.

Whizzers dad ignored him after that. Whenever Whizzer entered the room, his dad would stop whatever he was doing and violently make an exit. 

Whizzers mom would just sit there silently, giving Whizzer a guilty look and obediently following after his father. 

His mom and dad got a divorce three months later and his mom had fled the scene, leaving a note for Whizzer behind saying how she couldn’t put up with his father and had to leave. 

Leaving Whizzer to fend for himself, alone with his dad who couldn’t even stand to look at him. 

Marvin rubbed Whizzers head. “You don’t deserve that.” Whizzer shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” He said, “I have you and that’s enough.” 

He turned and tucked his head into the planes of Marvin's stomach. “Now shh, it’s nap time.” Marvins laugh echoed throughout the air.

Whizzer awoke sometime later by Marvin shaking his shoulders. Something about how he couldn’t feel his legs anymore and before Whizzer could go to leave he made him work on his homework that Whizzer planned on not doing at all. Marvin knew him too well.

He ate dinner at Marvin's house like he did every other day and took the leftovers that Marvins mom gave him. 

Whizzer was thankful that Marvins parents were understanding and didn’t mind that Whizzer was over so often. He was glad that Marvins dad wasn’t homophobic like his. 

Whizzer smiled at Marvin's family before leaving with a kiss on the cheek from the Mrs., a shoulder pat from the Mr., and he threw his arms around Marvins neck so tight he wondered if he was choking the other boy. He felt Marvins arms wrap around his waist and squeeze back with as much gusto. 

He was at least thankful that his dad and Marvins were such good friends that they moved in the same neighborhood. He would be fucked if he had to walk more than 5 minutes to and fro Marvins house.

He came upon his house and unlocked the door with his keys. The lights were off so he turned them off and immediately jumped when he saw his dad.

“What were you doing in the dark?” Whizzer asked hesitantly, it was the first sentence he uttered to his dad in weeks. A beat of silence washed over them.

“Where were you?” His dad asked, ignoring Whizzers previous question. Whizzer hesitated. “Marvins.” He replied curtly. 

His father had decided that was a suitable answer, he nodded and then walked out of the living room. Whizzer heard the slam of his father's room a moment later. 

Whizzer took a shaky breath. It was the longest conversation he had with his dad in months and he felt a little on edge. 

He ran the hand that wasn’t holding the leftovers through his hair and walked towards the kitchen after shutting and locking the door. 

He turned off the living room light before turning on the kitchen light to put the leftover food away and turned the light back off before blindly walking to his room.

He began to get ready for bed when his phone buzzed. He opened it up and saw it was a text from Marvin.

Marv: Did you get home okay? 

Whizzer smiled before laying on his bed and typing back a response. 

Whiz: You don’t have to ask me that everytime I leave your house you know?

Whizzer could just feel Marvins eye roll from all the way over to his house. 

Marv: Next time I just won’t bother.

Whizzer smiled warmly and felt his cheeks heat up. 

Whiz: Awww you care about me :)

Whizzer waited a few seconds before another text came in.

Marv: Shut your mouth, go to sleep, you need all the beauty rest you can get.

Whizzer snorted. 

Whiz: Doubtful..Gn Marv.

Marv: Night Whiz.

Whizzer turned his phone off and laid under his covers and shut his eyes. He slept peacefully that night. 

The next day at school Whizzer woke up thirty minutes earlier to try to talk to Trina before school. 

He walked through the front doors and saw Trina talking with a teacher before she excused herself and started walking in the opposite direction away from Whizzer.

“Trina!” Whizzer yelled while jogging up to her. He saw her stop but she didn’t turn around until he was directly behind her. “Whizzer.” She greeted politely while looking everywhere but his eyes.

“I’m not trying to turn Marvin gay.” He blurted out loud. He cringed, he could have phrased it more eloquently and more quietly. 

But he didn’t care, he needed this talk with Trina. He saw her eyes widen before she shook her head. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Whizzer.” She stated. “It was stupid of me to make that claim. And it was stupid of me to accuse you of doing that. I’m sorry.” 

Whizzer blinked. This went a lot smoother than it did in his head. “So...you don’t hate me?” He questioned. For once he was at a lost for words. 

She shook her hand. “Marvins allowed to have friends, even if they’re gay. You’ve known him longer than I have and I know it would kill him if he had to choose between us.” Whizzer nodded.

“So….Queens?” He asked hesitantly. “Queens.” Trina agreed softly. Whizzer smiled and took her by the arm and started walking. 

“Now that were on a talking basis let me tell you everything embarrassing thing Marvin has done.” He exclaimed. Trina laughed. “Please do.” 

Whizzer and Trina walked and talked. He pushed away the deep feeling of jealousy he felt towards her. 

The more he talked to her the more he realized they could’ve been the best of friends. They would be the best of friends. 

The only thing that held them back was Marvin, but Whizzer was glad they got that misunderstanding out of the way. 

Lunch time came hours later and Marvin sat between Trina and Whizzer, Whizzer was helping himself to Marvins food again and almost spit out his food when Trina had said something embarrassing Marvin had done trying to impress her.

Whizzer could see Marvins ears turn a shade of pink. “If I thought that you two becoming friends would be gossiping about me, I would have never suggested it.” 

“Aw come on Marv.” Whizzer said throwing his arms around Marvins shoulders. “You know you love us.” He felt Marvin lean slightly into his touch before he sat up straighter again and shrugged in reply. 

Trina and Whizzer shared a look before shrugging. Trina took a hold of Marvin's hand that was the closest to her. “You’re just mad cause you cant have Whizzer all to yourself anymore.” She said cheekily. 

“Whizzer is everyone’s gay best friend. Don't be stingy Marvin” Charlotte exclaimed from where she and Cordelia usually sat. Cordelia grinned and winked when Whizzer glanced over at her. Marvin sighed. 

“It’s not everyday someone has a gay and lesbian friend, Marv.” Whizzer said. “You should feel lucky.” Marvin gave him a look that made Whizzer smile bigger. 

“Does anyone want to go to the diner after school?” Cordelia asked suddenly. Whizzer blinked “Yes please. I’ll go.” He said suddenly. 

Marvin shot him a look that clearly said he knew why Whizzer agreed suddenly. “I’ll go.” Marvin said. “I’ll just let my parents know that Whizzer is going and they’ll let me go.” 

Whizzer stuffed more food in his face trying to hide the smile currently trying to form. Trina had also agreed to go and Whizzer couldn’t help but feel happy that he would get to hang out with his friends more. 

“Wait.” Whizzer said thinking about a certain someone. “Do you mind if I invite a guy?” Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him quizzically. 

“Is it your boyfriend you’ve been hiding from us all these months?” Marvin jokingly asked. Whizzer wrinkled his nose. “Um, no.” Whizzer said. 

“First of all, he’s not my type. Secondly, he’s straight.” Whizzer mumbled. “Just like every other guy in this school.” He pouted. Cordelia slapped him on the shoulder. 

“You’ll find your Prince Charming soon enough Whizzer. You’re too pretty to be single.” Whizzer chuckled. “Thanks Delia.” She winked at him.

“I don’t think it would hurt to have one more person.” Trina said. “Our group will finally be an even number at least.” Whizzer grinned. “Perfect.” 

Tonight was going to be amazing, Whizzer decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 24 hours! Don’t expect this kind of dedication from me again haha. Thank you for all the kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. His Name Is Mendel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer introduces a new friend and realizes not everything is free.

“You know I hate social events, why would you invite me to this?” Whizzer groaned for what seemed like the millionth time in the ten minutes he and Mendel had been waking to the diner. 

Usually Whizzer wouldn’t chance a walk before arriving at a place, the sun made his hair frizzy and sweat bead at his collar which was absolutely disgusting but it was such a bleak day and clouds had covered the sun. 

Whizzer counted to ten and wondered if it was going to rain later tonight. 

“We’ve been over this,” said Whizzer exasperated “if you didn’t want to come, all you had to do was say no.” He heard Mendel crack his fingers next to him, sort of a nervous tick he had guessed 

This had been the fourth time he cracked them in under ten minutes. A little part of Whizzer, the sarcastic jackass part, hoped that Mendel's fingers would break. 

“Because the only thing I hate worse than being invited to a social situation is declining said social situation.” 

Whizzer bit his lip in frustration, it made absolutely no sense, but then again it was Mendel and he suffered from anxiety more often than not. 

It wasn’t like Whizzer was aggravated at Mendel for anything, Mendel could never bother him, it’s just that Whizzers brief interaction with his dad had him on edge and he was trying really hard not to take it out on Mendel. 

At least luck was on his side because before he could reply he saw them coming up near the diner and Whizzer picked up the pace to get there faster. 

After he and Mendel entered he scoped out his friends to try and introduce Mende to them beforehand to ease his nerves. 

He found all four of them huddled in a big corner booth just chatting away, of course Whizzer was always the last one to arrive because he loved a dramatic entrance. 

“That’s Cordelia, Charlotte, Marvin and Trina.” Whizzer exclaimed pointing to each one making sure Mendel's eyes pointed to the people he pointed at. When he said Trina's name Mendel's eyes widened in surprise. 

“You’re friends with Trina?” Mendel's voice pitched an octave higher when he said Trina's name and he cleared his throat. Whizzer nodded dumbly.

“Yes I’ve told you about all of them before.” Mendel nodded “Yeah I know, I just didn’t really care enough to pay attention.” 

Whizzer raised his eyebrow. “You’re such a jackass, Mendel.” He said walking towards the table when Marvin raised his eyebrow at Whizzer, probably wondering why he and Mendel were just standing at the door instead of taking a seat. 

“Like you aren’t?” He heard Mendel mumble behind them as they traveled the brisk walk towards the other four. Whizzer elected to ignore Mendel.

He was glad that Mendel had agreed to get out of his little bubble more and if he needed someone to take his nerves out on Whizzer was glad it was him in a sort of weird sadistic way. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Whizzer said when he got to the table sitting next to Marvin, Mendel reluctantly sat on the other side of Whizzer. 

“You’re always late.” Marvin said bumping his shoulder with Whizzers and Whizzer fought the urge to just lean into the touch and make Marvin put his arm around his shoulder. The table nodded in agreement. 

“We’ve learned this time around.” Charlotte said. “We know you’re always thirty minutes late at the most so we showed up like five minutes ago.”

“I’m flattered you remembered” Whizzer said smiling. “And I brought fresh meat, just as promised.” He said gesturing to Mendel. “This is Mendel everybody, Mendel meet everybody.” 

Mendel greeted everybody and even looked them in the eye, when he greeted Trina she smiled brightly back at him and Whizzer noticed how Mendel had awkwardly laughed and his cheeks had turned pink. Whizzer raised a mental eyebrow, interesting he thought. 

“Let’s order already,” Marvin said “I’m starving.” Whizzer couldn’t agree more. Drinks came, almost everyone ordered an ice tea but Whizzer and Mendel who held their respectable lemonade and water in one hand. 

They ordered their food and surprisingly good conversation since another head was thrown in the mix. Whizzer was almost surprised about how it felt natural and like nothing really changed in their group. 

They joked around like they usually did and when Mendel got over the initial awkwardness, he was quite the joker himself. 

More often than once he had said something that had Whizzer almost squirting lemonade out of his nose and holding onto Marvins arm for support. 

“Anybody have any special skills?” Cordelia asked when the table decided to be a huge group of 12 year olds on wattpad and play the lamest of games. 

Everyone looked around the table before Whizzer brightened up and grabbed a napkin. “Wait I can show you a trick, because you might not be able to use this.” 

Everyone glanced at Whizzer as he made space on the table in order to put the napkin in front of him. 

The material was all wrong, the napkin was made of paper instead of cloth and it was really thin material so Whizzer had to delicately weave his fingers around the napkin in the shape he desired.

It took him a bit longer to do than he normally did but Whizzer worked with what he got.

“This is a napkin,” he said to no one in particular but the group mumbled out their confused replies “and I’m gonna turn it into…” he held up the napkin to show off the desired shape. 

“A penis!” He exclaimed loudly drawing attention from some workers and customers. 

The table was in immediate hysterics, Charlotte's spat her drink out on the table laughing and choking at the same time while Cordelia tried to help her but couldn’t because she was also laughing too hard. 

Mendel looked appalled but started laughing along with Trina when he realised it wasn’t something to be taken seriously. 

Marvin was shaking with silent laughter, a few huffs of breath every now and then, and Whizzers grin almost split his face into two. 

He loved when his friends were laughing and having a good time and Whizzer liked to admit he loved when the attention was directed at him.

“How did you learn that?” Trina asked wiping her eyes. Whizzer smirked. “What can I say?” He said.

“I’m very skilled in the subject that is penii.” Laughter echoes out around the table and Whizzer glanced at Marvin out of reflex. 

Marvin was already looking at Whizzer with a soft smile on his face and when Whizzer looked Marvin in the eye, he noticed that Marvins blue eyes were just a tad shade darker. 

It wasn’t obvious to the normal eye, but Whizzer and Marvin had been friends since forever and there was no escaping anything when it came to them. 

They've even seen each other naked before, even if it was an accident. Whizzer looked away and took a sip of his drink, it suddenly felt too hot in here. 

They kept talking until their server came back with the bill and asked how they wanted to pay. 

It was Cordelia's turn to pay for her and her girlfriend, Mendel paid for his own meal, and Marvin would pay for his and Trina's meal. 

Before Marvin forked his money over, Whizzer grinned and exclaimed. “Oh dear, I seemed to have left my wallet at home.” Marvin glanced up at him and frowned. 

“No you didn’t, it’s in your back pocket.” Whizzer frowned before he saw Marvin pull out some extra cash and put it with his and Trinas. Whizzer grinned and laid his hand on Marvins arm. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Whizzer said innocently, batting his eyelashes at Marvin. Marvin rolled his eyes and mumbled 

“All the time.” To the untrained eye, it looked like Marvin was annoyed but Whizzer knew Marvin better. 

Marvin knew his situation with his dad. He knew his dad didn’t give him extra money like every other kids parents did, and unlike Marvin, who bagged groceries at the town’s supermarket, he didn’t have a job that supported him. 

Now that he thought about it, he felt kind of bad. He’d been mooching on Marvin for years and he did nothing to repay him. 

He thought that maybe it was time for a job, though Whizzer didn’t want one he knew he didn’t have that much longer left until school ended and he’d been thrust into the real world.

When everyone, sans Whizzer, had finished paying they all walked out together and parted ways. 

The lesbians left together, and Marvin had offered that Whizzer come with him and Trina so they could head home together. 

Whizzer had declined, he didn’t want to be a third wheel and he figured that they wanted some alone time so he offered to with Mendel. 

Besides, Whizzer didn’t think he could be around Marvin anymore than he had today without embarrassing himself. 

“You have a crush on Trina.” Whizzer said bluntly when he and Mendel were out of earshot from everybody.

Mendel hissed and grabbed Whizzer by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. Whizzers nose crinkled at the contact.

“Be quiet. Someone could hear you.” Mendel's face was so close to Whizzers that Whizzer could feel his breath waft in his face, thankful that at least Mendel had brought gum and offered everyone a piece after eating food. 

He saw a vein forming in Mendel's forehead and how his face took on a bright red color. 

Whizzer glanced over both of his shoulders almost comically, as if trying to prove his point. ”There’s no one here.” He said simply. 

Mendel slowly exhaled and released the tight grip on Whizzers arm. Whizzer rubbed on the spot by habit.

“You’re right.” Mendel said shakily. “Sorry I’m just so nervous someone will hear and tell the whole school. Then I’ll be embarrassed forever because she’s so beautiful and perfect and I’m just...me.” He finished off lamely. 

“Mendel you’re a very attractive guy.” Whizzer said rolling his eyes. “And you have to believe me because I’m a gay man.” Mendel chuckled. 

“Whizzer I’m very flattered,” Mendel had started and Whizzer knew this was going to lead up to a bad joke “but I’m also very straight.” 

“Haha. That’s so original.” Whizzer said jokingly and continued walking. “Anyways, Trinas taken so my chances are non-existent.” Whizzer hummed one agreement. 

“That’s a shame, because you would be good for her.” Whizzer realised how that sounded and quickly backtracked. 

“I mean it’s not that Marvin isn’t good for her, because he is! It’s just…” He trailed off unable to find the words he was looking for. 

“You have a crush on Marvin.” Mendel repeated Whizzers words back to him. Whizzers snapped his neck to look at Mendel and nearly lost his footing but quickly regained his balance. 

“N-no I don’t.” Whizzer hesitated weakly. It was Mendel's turn to roll his eyes. “Please, it’s so obvious.” Whizzer blinked at him. 

“I’m so obvious that you’ve noticed?” Whizzer asked. “Of all people? You know.” Mendel nodded. “You look at Marvin like I look at Trina.” Whizzers shoulders suddenly felt very heavy. 

“You can’t tell anyone.” Whizzer said quickly. “Please Mendel you cant tell anybody I swear I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if Marvin knew please Marvin don't-“ Mendel cut off Whizzers ranting by flicking him on the arm. 

“Don’t sweat it.” Mendel said. “Your secrets safe with me if mine is with you.” Whizzer nodded. “Of course I'd never do that to you.” 

Something flashed over Mendel's face, Whizzer didn’t know. “Well,” Mendel said suddenly “this is my stop.” Whizzer blinked and wondered where the time had gone. 

“I’ll see you later.” Mendel had said before turning away before Whizzer called out to him. 

“We’re walking cliches.” Whizzer huffed out a laugh. “Wanting somebody we can’t have. It’s like we’re characters in a badly written fanfiction.” 

Mendel smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Take care Whizzer.” He shortly went inside afterwards. 

He wondered why he ever doubted Mendel when Mendel was in the same boat as him. 

Whizzer felt the previous weight on his shoulders get lifted. 

He turned around and walked back to the cafe with a slight spring in his step, there was something he needed to do before he went back to an empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha so this took wayyy longer than I wanted it too! Hope you guys enjoy it!


	4. Ceremonial Mace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer gets a job and Marvin becomes jealous.

Whizzer finally approached the cafe once again clutching his jacket closer to his chest. The middle of January was his least favorite because it meant the nights would become colder and darker and Whizzer was sadly afraid of the dark. 

The dark meant he couldn’t see what was lurking out there and being an out and proud man, he often had issues with dark spots that no one else would bother to come look in case he got jumped. 

He threw open the door for the second time that day and once again relished in the homey feel that radiated in the cafe. Maybe it was just Whizzer talking, but everywhere else but his home felt like home. His home felt cold and dark, ever since his mother had left and his dad ignored Whizzer. 

Whizzer glanced at his watch, 8:36 p.m., he would have to make this quick. His curfew was at 9:15 and he didn’t want to give his dad another excuse to blame him for always breaking the rules, even though Whizzers dad might not be there. Whizzer did not want to be on his bad side more than he already was.

“Did you leave something behind?” A man behind the counter asked with a bright smile that Whizzer could instantly tell was fake. Whizzer shook his head and approached the counter.

The man had bright blue eyes, like a certain someone Whizzer knew, with sandy blonde hair and a healthy tan that made it seemed like he lived in California rather than New York. 

“I was wondering if you guys were hiring by any chance?” Whizzer said rocking on the balls of his feet and tucking his hands in his back pocket. “You noticed I was here earlier?” 

If he did, Whizzer couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t a face one could easily forget but this man was also fairly attractive and if Whizzer were paying more attention, he would have noticed him too. 

Getting a job seemed like hard work, but it meant spending less time at home and paying back Marvin for all the food money, which both options seemed like what should be the best for now. 

“I may have looked over at your table once or twice.” The guy brightened up and leaned on the counter with his elbows. The guy continued talking, in what Whizzer would describe as, a flirty tone “is the job for you or are you asking for someone else?” 

“Um...Me.” Said Whizzer slowly. “I need money.” The guy snorted before schooling his features back to neutral “Yeah that‘ll do it.” And ducked under the counter before Whizzer could bite back. 

He appeared a moment later and handed Whizzer some papers that were almost a quarter of an inch thick. Whizzer blinked and frowned down at them, his anxiety still gnawing away at him and certainly not helping when he thumbed at the pages.

“Bring those in sooner than later, hopefully sooner.” Whizzer almost rolled his eyes at how obvious this dude was being, but he fought off the urge because he really needed the job to pay Marvin...and maybe buy a couple of new outfits but that wasn’t really important as of right now. 

“Thanks.” Whizzer said and stood in awkward silence, just staring at the guy. Was this the part where he leaves? Should he say goodbye? Should he shake his hand? Adulting was hard and Whizzer felt his chest tightening in anticipation of what was to come. 

“If I’m not here when you apply,” he thankfully continued talking before Whizzer could even fathom a response “tell them Mace sent you.”

Whizzers face crinkled in confusion. “Mace?” He questioned distastefully. “Short for Mason?” He guessed and the boy, Mace, shook his head. “Just Mace.”

“Huh,” Whizzer said “that’s a weird name.” Mace rolled his eyes as if he never heard the end of it, and with Whizzer being on the weird name spectrum himself, he certainly had.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Mace said folding his arms over his chest. “What’s your name then?” He questioned and Whizzer knew this guy was about to have the time of his life.

He wondered if he should indulge Mace and give him a completely normal fake name, like Andrew or Christian, but decided that if he were to be working here in the near future he didn’t want his first impression of him to be lying and they would find out pretty quickly. 

“Whizzer.” He said as he watched Mace sputter. “I’m sorry,” Mace said while straightening up “but did you say Whizzer?” Whizzer nodded and let out a curt ‘yep’. 

He watched as Mace let out a few breathy chuckles while slamming his hand down on the counter repeatedly. Whizzer, always one for the dramatics, didn’t think it was that funny but maybe he deserved it for questioning Maces name. 

“Are you done?” Whizzer blanched after a few seconds went by. “Yeah, man.” Mace said wiping his eyes.

“It’s just, I thought my name was weird but Whizzer?” He let out a few breathily chuckles. ”Come on, that’s gotta be fake. No one deliberately names their kid Whizzer.”

“It’s not fake,” Whizzer said “but according to Wikipedia it means ‘more beautiful than life itself’ so it’s not like it’s all that bad.” He brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed at the exposed skin there, wondering why he had to defend his name by reciting Wikipedia of all websites. Now this guy would know he was lame, and looked up the definition of his name in his spare time. 

“My name means ‘heavy club’ so it’s not really anything special like ‘beautiful’ or anything, but the description suits you.” Whizzer felt his face heat up and his cheeks turn red, he was always one for compliments. 

“Besides it’d be nice to have another member, besides myself, in the ‘Weird Name’ club.” Mace let out a self deprecating chuckle, “hope you get the job man.” 

“Thanks,” Whizzer said backing up and holding the stack of papers that served as a barrier from old Whizzer to new, “I’ll fill these out and we’ll go from there.” 

“Good.” Mace replied. “Great.” Whizzer replied breathlessly. He continued to look at Mace as he walked, and he watched Maces smile turn from a smirk and before Whizzer could figure out why his face was doing that, he had run straight into a chair and would’ve fallen on his ass had he not grabbed onto the table. 

Whizzer burned bright red, the situation becoming more awkward when his foot got in the chair again and his leg had made a skidding motion from the contact. He looked at Mace in embarrassment before deciding it would be better to leave than to embarrass himself even further.

“I’m just gonna…” Whizzer started still staring before pointing at the door “yeah.” He said breathlessly before rushing out the door, his cheeks feeling like fire and Mace’s laughter chasing after him. 

A few days later Whizzer returns back to the cafe, hoping that he filled out all the papers correctly because he’s never done this before and he didn’t tell anybody about it in fear it got back to Marvin before he could get the job. 

A part of him felt excited because this was something new and a part of him felt nervous because this was something new and everything he’s ever done was with Marvin before. 

But it’s fine, he’ll be fine, Marvin does stuff without Whizzer all the time and Whizzers sure he can do the same as well. He doesn’t need Marvin to help himself grow, he needs to learn to be alone so he could be his own individual person instead of Marvin 2.0 with better dress sense. 

He walks up to the counter and finds that Mace is indeed working today. He sighs in relief, thankful that at least someone he semi knows is here even if he did manage to embarrass himself tremendously last time. 

Whizzer feels his face heat up from the memory. Mace would be the only boy that ever even remotely showed interest in him and even if Whizzer liked to think he was smooth, he was sorely lacking in gay flirting 101. 

“You come here often?” Mace asked with a smile when Whizzer appeared in front of him. Whizzer smiled before thumping the papers on the counter “Just here to turn these in.” 

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, he felt like he was back at a couple of days ago where he was at a loss for what to do next.

“Great,” Mace said “you should stay here until we read this and decide.” Whizzer raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Isn’t it supposed to take a couple of days?” He questioned “and isn’t there supposed to be an interview? Or something.” Mace just laughed and waved his hand in dismissal.

“My aunt owns this place.” Said Mace. “I’ll put in a good word for you and she’ll interview you later.” Whizzer nodded, wringing his hands together. 

“I’m really nervous,” Whizzer had said truthfully, “this is my first time and I don’t know what I’m doing.” Mace smirked and raised an eyebrow and Whizzer thought that maybe there could have been a better way to phrase that. 

“I meant at a job.” Whizzer clarifies. “My first time applying for a job not….that.” He cleared his throat. Mace let out a chuckle. “Okay Casanova why don’t you order something and wait while we work this out.”

“Oh, I don’t have any money.” Whizzer declared, raising an eyebrow. Didn’t Mace understand this was why he needed money in the first place? 

“Nonsense.” Mace said. “It’s on the house, for having a weird name.” Whizzer nodded out a thanks and reluctantly ordered and then felt weird when he didn’t hear Marvin say he’ll pay or even sneak his hand into Marvins jacket to steal his wallet and pretend to feel like it was his money he was paying with. 

After he got his drink he sat down at a table near the counter and started to people watch. It was one of their slow days, it relatively was when Whizzer showed up. 

There were a total of five people in the cafe, an elderly couple and the three others were probably college students seeing as they were typing away on their computers and inhaling their coffee like it was air.

Whizzers eyes soon wandered and he didn’t realize he was staring at Mace talking to an older woman, his aunt maybe, until Mace looked over at his direction and winked. Whizzer turned his eyes at being caught and awkwardly sipped at his caramel Frappuccino. 

A few minutes went by until he felt the chair in front of him being dragged out and a middle aged woman placing herself on it. 

“Whizzer, right?” She extended her hand and Whizzer shook it back on impulse. “I’m Mace’s aunt, but you can call me Audrey.” Whizzer nodded.

He learned that Audrey was nice, she radiated warmth off of her and Whizzer couldn’t help but relax in her presence. 

She looked exactly like Mace and when Whizzer pointed it out she exclaimed that her and Maces dad were twins and Mace had gotten the good parts of the family genes. 

She asked him standard protocol questions and he answered to the best of his ability. She even asked him questions about school and friends and he mentioned Marvin, Trina, Mendel and the lesbians. 

“Well,” she said straightening out in her chair “I’ve think I’ve heard enough, does this Thursday work for you?” Whizzer smiled and thanked her before getting up to throw his cup in the trash before leaving.

“So,” Mace said before sidling up next to Whizzer when he approached the trash can “how did it go?” Whizzer threw his cup away and looked at Mace grinning his thousand watt grin. 

“I think I just lost my job virginity.” Whizzer said breathlessly. Mace laughed and clapped Whizzer on the back before removing his hand. Whizzers back burned at the contact. 

“Congrats man, looks like I’ll be seeing your beautiful mug more often then.” He grinned cheekily and Whizzer smiled bashfully before playing with his own hair. “Yeah, I guess you will.” Whizzer said giggling. “I can’t wait.” 

“Where have you been lately?” Marvin questioned when Whizzer approached the lunch table the next day. Whizzer had been to lunch a little late that day because he was hiding out in the bathroom texting Mace, who had chased him down and given him his number the other day. 

Whizzer sat down and noticed he was the last one here, just the way he liked it. He and Marvin and Cordelia and Charlotte were sitting in their normal seats but he noticed that Mendel and Trina were sitting a little closer together than when they had previously met. 

Whizzer raised an eyebrow at them and turned to Marvin, who seemed not to notice and just continued to stare at Whizzer waiting for an answer to his previous question. 

“Okay so like I didn’t want to tell you this in case it didn’t happen,” Marvins eyebrow raised so far into his hairline that Whizzer thought they would become one “but I got a job.” He pursed his lips together. 

“You...got a job?” Marvin questioned hesitantly. “Why?” Whizzer sighed and grabbed onto Marvins shoulder. 

“Because I always felt so bad whenever you paid for my stuff,” Marvin went to open his mouth and Whizzer cut him off before he could continue “and I know that you always say that you don’t mind paying for my stuff but I’m 16 Marvin and I need to learn to be independent.”

Marvin pouted. “Why didn’t you tell me, I could’ve helped.” He sighed dejectly and played with his chips that he packed before pushing them, and half of a sandwich, over to Whizzer. 

“Because I knew you would act like this Marv.” Whizzer said biting into a chip. “Besides,” Whizzer swallowed and elbowed Marvin “I have to stop being a sugar baby someday.” He joked. Marvin rolled his eyes. 

“I also met a boy.” Whizzer blurted out for some unknown reason. It seemed to have grabbed the whole table's attention and five heads whipped around to stare at him. 

“A boy?” Cordelia asked, “Or a boy?” She wiggled her eyebrows and Whizzer smiled before shrugging. “Oh I don’t know. Even if he was a ‘boy’ I don’t think anything could happen.” On reflex his eyes met with Mendels and they both nodded in understanding. 

“Is he gay?” Trina questioned before leaning forward on the table. “Maybe he’s your Prince Charming?” She questioned smiling. Whizzer shook his head. 

“I mean I think he was flirting with me when I applied at the cafe he works at, but I don’t know if he’s gay.” Whizzer said shrugging and stealing a sip of Marvin's soda. 

“Wait,” Mendel said suddenly “you’re going to be working with him?” A gasp echoed throughout the table and Whizzer nodded. “Is that...a problem?” He hesitantly asked.

“It’s like a workplace romance!” Charlotte shouted and blushed when everyone turned to look at her. “What?” She questioned. “I read.”

“Working together while dating is so cute.” Cordelia gushed and Whizzer nearly spit out his mouthful of soda. 

“No one said anything about dating!” Whizzer said covering his mouth and trying to hide how bright his face was. 

“Please,” Trina said before leaning across the table to pinch his cheek “you’re blushing, that’s so adorable.” She said and everyone began to coo and aww over Whizzers embarrassed face. 

Normally Whizzer would embrace all the attention he was getting but right now he wanted to crawl under a hole and never come out. He vowed to never make fun of Trina and Mendel again so long this teasing stopped. 

“I’m already planning our double joint gay wedding.” Cordelia said. Whizzer perked up and had an ear splitting grin on his face. 

“So what I got from that,” Whizzer said and he saw her face drain from what was to come “is that you plan on marrying Charlotte?” 

She blushed “I didn’t say that.” Charlotte blanched and looked at her girlfriend. 

“Babe, you don’t want to marry me?” She said while innocently batting her eyelashes. “I didn’t say THAT.” Cordelia yelled before burying her head in her hands. 

Whizzer laughed and noticed that the attention had shifted from teasing him to Cordelia and Whizzer mentally patted himself on the back for his success. 

He noticed that Marvin had been quiet and he looked over at him, he was playing with the tab on his coke can.

“Hey,” Whizzer said grabbing Marvins attention by placing his hand on his shoulder and rubbing little circles on the muscle, “you okay?” 

Marvin just nodded and said “Yeah I’m just tired.” Which Whizzer knew it was Marvin language for ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. 

Whizzer nodded before patting Marvins shoulder one last time before dropping his arm, Marvin following his motion the whole time. 

“We’ll talk later?” Whizzer replied, worried for his friend. Marvin just nodded and turned back to playing with his food. 

Lunch had become a tense affair after, or maybe it was just Whizzer who thought that seeing Mendel and Trina had ganged up on the lesbians. 

Only Marvin and Whizzer were quiet and that alone worried Whizzer. They usually never ran out of things to talk about. 

Lunch ended soon after and Marvin left without saying goodbye to Whizzer like he usually did and Whizzers anxiety grew. Was he mad at Whizzer for getting a job? For meeting a boy? Or for not telling him? 

Whizzer stared at Marvins retreating back, feeling a little dejected at the sudden departure before he said his goodbyes to everyone else. 

Before he could leave the lunchroom he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. He looked into the faces of Charlotte and Cordelia before he sighed.

“What now?” He questioned. “I’m going to be late for gym again.” He raised a questioning eyebrow. 

He watched as they hesitantly glanced at each other before looking back at him and Whizzer felt his anxiety rising before they even began to speak. 

“We need to talk.” Charlotte said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than normal for some reason idk why but enjoy the extra long chapter! Next update will probably be this weekend.


	5. Break Up With Your Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer finds out a secret and learns that Trina and Marvin did not have a happy relationship like he thought.

“We need to talk.” Whizzer blinked. 

“Okay,” he said hesitantly “about what?” A million thoughts raced in his head. What could they possibly know? Next to Marvin, Whizzer told the lesbians everything and the fact that they had backed him into a corner with no explanation was only slightly terrifying. 

The late bell for class rang once more and Whizzers hands ached at his side, Coach was going to yell at him again and then he’d have to sit out while the other kids played baseball. Which for one thing felt so unfair because Whizzer was the only one in the class who even liked or was good at the sport.

Cordelia sighed before she grabbed Whizzers arm and started dragging him away, Charlotte following after. “Somewhere more quiet.” Whizzer huffed and mockingly said “Let me guess you’re gonna drag me off to the library.” He rolled his eyes. 

A few seconds later Cordelia opened the door and pushed Whizzer through. He laughed. “Wow you actually took me to the library.” Cordelia shrugged. 

“It’s the only place we won’t get caught. And if we do, we have an excuse.” She said before moving towards the desk and picking up a random book. 

“And that excuse is?” Whizzer questioned as he followed Cordelia and Charlotte to a random table and taking a seat, throwing his book bag down from off his back and fighting off the urge to prop his feet on the table.

“Science project.” She said smugly holding up the book for Whizzer to see. “Right,” Whizzer said “but that’s a history book.” Cordelia looked at said book and rolled her eyes at Whizzers comment, “History project then.” 

“I don’t have AP history though.” Said Whizzer pointing out while crossing his arms and holding back a smirk. He loved Cordelia, really he did, but she had dragged him out of gym and he’d be damned if he didn’t get some enjoyment out of it before the actual dam broke and he found out why. 

“Whizzer!” Charlotte snapped “this is serious.” Whizzer shook his head and sighed. “You’re right, sorry, just...what's this about? And why is it so important that I miss gym for it?”

Cordelia looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation and whispered. “We know you have a crush on Marvin.”

Whizzer banged his knee on the table. “Morherfucker,” he said looking at Cordelia and Charlotte in the eyes “did Mendel tell you guys?” 

It was their turn to look caught off guard. “Mendel knows?” Charlotte said wrinkling her nose. “And he hasn’t told anybody?” Cordelia asked. 

Whizzer nodded, it was really confusing as to why Mendel hasn’t told anybody but then again he had promised not to tell if Whizzer wouldn’t and he didn’t.

Mendel wasn’t really good at keeping secrets, but damn if he was good at reading people. Maybe Whizzer needed to put more faith in trusting people more. 

“He’s known since that day at the cafe.” Whizzer clarifies then realizes he’s missing the most important part of this conversation.

“Wait, how do you guys know?” Whizzer whispered pretending to read the book laid out on the table so he wouldn’t get kicked out for not doing any work. Cordelia shrugged, “It’s really obvious hun.”

“Do you think Marvin knows?” Whizzer asked quickly, almost jumping out his chair to grab one of them as if that will get them to answer faster. Cordelia put her hand over his and thumbed over the joints trying to sooth him.

“No honey,” she said “I don’t think he does.” Whizzer visibly exhaled with relief, the tension he once felt draining out of him. “Then how do you know?” Whizzer whispered pathetically. “And don’t tell me that’s it’s obvious because I don’t see how.” 

He had tried. Really, he had. But he couldn’t help but wonder if that maybe Marvin really did know. And if Whizzer wasn’t being as secretive as he thought. 

And if that was the reason he was acting so weird at lunch was because he knew Whizzer had a crush on him and he didn’t know how to react around Whizzer anymore.

Whizzer didn’t want that. Whizzer didn’t want his best friend in the whole wild world to not know how to act around him. 

They were Marvin and Whizzer, always together and only sometimes apart.  
He didn’t want them to be Marvin and Whizzer, never together and always apart. 

He wanted Marvin in his life, and the thought of Marvin being uncomfortable around him didn’t sit right in his stomach. 

“Well,” Charlotte said snapping Whizzer out of his thoughts “I guess we’ve always kind of known?” He lifted his gaze from the table and waited for her to say more. 

“It’s kind of like,” she continued “that day in sixth grade when you brought a whole big box of crayons, and didn’t share with anyone except Marvin, even when you had plenty.” She laughed at the memory. 

“Or how like Whizzer would always refuse to do group work unless he had Marvin with him.” Whizzer chuckled at the memory. 

“Ms. Martin was never happy with me.” He said smiling. “Remember that time she called my mom because she was worried I was ‘spending too much time with Marvin’ and that she didn’t ‘want to see me go down the wrong path in life’.” Whizzer breathlessly wiped at his eyes.

“If only she could see me now.” He sighed. A content silence washed over them. 

“You’re not gonna tell Marvin, right?” They both shook their heads. “Why would we?” Whizzer shook his head. “You’re right I just…too many people know and it’s just making me anxious. I literally just figured it out before Mendel did, and I’m still tense.” 

Cordelia rubbed at his arm and assured him that they’d be the last to tell Marvin anything about his crush. Whizzer sighed before thanking them and soon after he returned back to his daily life, his shoulders felt lighter but his head felt heavier. 

Turns out, when he returned to gym Coach hadn't even noticed Whizzer was missing and he got to play baseball after all.

Thursday came and after school Whizzer once again approached the cafe. “Whizzer,” said Mace when Whizzer walked around the counter and punched in his number like he was instructed to “hey man.” 

“Hi Mace.” Whizzer said and was thankful he could manage a semi decent conversation with him. “How are you?” He questioned politely and then nodded out his greetings when another worker, Sasha, greeted him before punching out now that Whizzer was here. 

“Better now that you’re here.” Mace replied handing Whizzer his name tag and winking. “I’m glad I made your whole day better.” Whizzer said absentmindedly, opening his register next to Maces and preparing for the day.

The day went on relatively smooth for his first, Whizzer had a knack for remembering everyone’s name and even spelling them right which seemed to make a ton of people happy over the simple task. Once Whizzer realised that workers got free drinks, he became a lot peppier with tons of caffeine in his system. 

When the day slowed down him and Mace mainly goofed off and flirted. When they reached for the same cup at the same time, their fingers brushed and Whizzer would pull back and refuse to look at Mace while Mace just smirked at him. 

Whizzer wondered what Marvin was doing right now, he didn’t seem to happy with Whizzer because of this and Whizzer wondered how he was gonna make it up to him. 

And after he thought of Marvin he thought of Mace and wondered when his heart began to pull him in different directions. 

But Whizzer continued flirting with Mace in order to not think about another boy who was unavailable. Mace would go around the counter he would deliberately brush up behind Whizzer despite there being enough room that the two of them could move without touching one another. 

Whizzer found out he didn’t mind all too much but wished it was another he could play this game with. 

The day came and the day went and before Whizzer realised he had been working there for two weeks before his first pay-check arrived. 

“Here you go gorgeous.” Mace said one day holding out a piece of paper for Whizzer when he clocked in right after he came from school. 

“What’s this?” Whizzer asked before he closed his hand around the paper and dragged his fingers down Maces wrist, prolonging the contact as much as he could. It was a game they had going on to see who would break first and Whizzer was not about to lose. 

“Paycheck.” Mace said before going back to work. “Congratulations on getting some money.” Whizzer unfolded the piece of paper and smiled at the numbers that seemed to stare back at him. 

Between this money and all the tip money he had saved, he had enough money to pay Marvin back a little bit for all the times. 

Whizzers grin was infectious and throughout the whole night he was a bundling ball of friendliness and he even managed not to get mad at the teenagers who would come in and ask for a super complicated order.

A couple of hours into his shift it started to slow down and him and Mace just lazed around and talked about anything and everything. 

He learned that Maces favorite color was red, his favorite band was AC/DC (whatever that was) and he learned that Mace was 18 and had recently graduated highschool. Whizzer had casually thrown in there that he would be 17 soon. 

Whizzer told Mace all his favorite stuff and when he told Mace he was gay, Mace had casually dropped in that he was bisexual. Whizzer stored that information away for later. 

The bell above the door dinged signaling customers and Whizzer mentally rolled his eyes at his conversation being short until he looked at the door and his scowl immediately vanished. 

“Marvin!” He exclaimed. “Hey!” Marvin walked in with the whole crew in tow. Whizzer noticed that Trina and Marvin weren’t holding hands like they usually did but Whizzer shook off the bubbling feeling in his stomach, they were probably having a rough day like couples do. 

“We’re here too!” Mendel exclaimed and Whizzer rolled his eyes. “How could I forget?” He said jokingly. “Hi Mendel, Hi Trina, Hi Cordelia, Hi Charlotte, Hi Marvin.” 

“You already told Marvin hey.” Trina pointed out and Whizzer smiled cheekily. “I like Marvin.” He said jokingly before he stepped out behind the counter and gave all his friends a hug before returning back to his register. 

“Why are you so nice today?” Charlotte questioned smiling. “Not that I don’t like Nice Whizzer but you’re barely like this.” She had said. “I can’t just love having you guys as friends?” Whizzer said pouting. 

“He got his first paycheck.” Mace said simply from beside him and patted Whizzer on the shoulder. “Everyone here loves him.” Whizzer blushed and waved his hand in dismissal. 

“Don’t be so modest.” He turned back to his group and noticed all eyes raising a quizzical eyebrow at him and he straightened up. “Guys this is Mace, Mace these are my guys.” He said simply before pointing at each one of them for Mace to understand. 

“Quit the group you have.” Mace said while smiling. “I hope you guys have heard good things about me.” Marvin snorted. “He hasn’t shut up about you.” He replied curtly. 

Whizzer blushed “Marvin,” he hissed out “stop it.” Cordelia cooed and leaned over to pinch Whizzers cheek. “Aw look, he’s blushing.” Whizzer felt his face get hotter and he slapped her hand away. 

“Hasn’t shut up about me huh?” Mace said while glancing at Whizzer with mischief in his eyes. “Interesting.” Whizzer scrubbed a hand over his face before turning back to the large group. 

“Did you come here to embarrass me or are you going to order?” He snapped out. He knew that everybody was joking, really he did, but just having Mace know he was interested in him was putting him on edge. 

He’s never had a crush before Marvin and even then it took him 16 years to find out. He couldn’t imagine Mace reciprocating those feelings and then actually dating him later on. 

“Yeah yeah,” Cordelia said “We’ll get out of your perfectly styled hair your majesty.” She joked and everyone had ordered before sitting at the table they always occupied. Whizzer went to go make the drinks and Mace put a hand on his shoulder. 

“When you’re done making those, you can take a break.” Whizzer smiled at him. “You’re sure?” He questioned and Mace nodded. 

Whizzer said his thanks and made his own drink, then grabbed a tray and piled all six drinks on it and walked over to the table. 

“So,” he said sitting down and distributing everyone’s drinks “since I got paid,” he gave Marvin a pointed look while saying this “I figured I could give you the money I owe you.” 

Marvin shook his head. “Absolutely not.” He said while taking a sip of his coffee. Whizzer huffed, “Why not?” He questioned. “I owe you for all the other times.” Marvin sighed and placed his cup down, grabbing Whizzers hand. 

“Look Whiz I love you,” Whizzers heart skipped a beat and longed to hear those words in a different way,“but I didn’t do all those things so you’d repay me.” Marvins gripped tightened around Whizzers hand and Whizzer tightened his hand back on reflex. 

“I do those things because you’re my friend. And you deserve to have everything you want.” Whizzers eyes softened at Marvins confession and he blinked when he felt his eyes become cloudy. 

Being friends with Marvin was great, but Marvin wasn’t as open with his feelings as Whizzer was and even hearing something sentimental come from Marvins mouth made Whizzer fall just a little bit more for him. 

“Thank you.” Whizzer whispered. “My shift ends soon,” Whizzer had said. “Will you wait for me?” He looked at Marvin and then at Trina. “Do you mind if he waits for me?” 

Trina raised an eyebrow at Whizzer, then at Marvin. Her face changed when she looked at Marvin as if to ask ‘Really?’ Marvin shook his head as a reply and the whole exchange had left Whizzer feeling confused. 

“She doesn’t mind.” Marvin had said and Whizzer nodded. “Great.” Whizzer dragged out, a tense and heavy silence hung over the table until Whizzer returned back to work. 

“So I was thinking,” Whizzer said in the passenger seat of Marvin's car. He wondered why he never asked Marvin for a lift instead of walking everywhere, but then decided it would be another thing he owed Marvin for. 

“What if we go shopping? Your birthday is coming up soon and I think that if your age is changing your clothes should too.” Marvin breathes air out of his nose and Whizzer continued. 

“I mean think about it,” Whizzer said while leaving up and fiddling with the radio “new clothes would have you feeling like a new man. And it’s not that I think you need a makeover, I love your clothes,” he lied and he knew Marvin knew he lied “but it’s just not working for you anymore.” 

Marvin sighed and his fingers clutched around the steering wheel before silence washed over them. 

“Besides I think Trina would also appreciate you in some new clothes if you know what I’m sayin.” Whizzer said cheekily and bumping his shoulder into Marvins across the dash. 

Marvin didn’t comment except to pull up in Whizzers driveway. Whizzers mood had plummeted ever since he got into the car with Marvin and he wondered what was wrong. 

He considered asking Marvin, but since he had been getting no answers from the boy he decided it was best to just get out and go home.

He was halfway from unbuckling himself when he felt Marvin shift in his seat. He looked up and noticed that even if Marvin had his body turned towards him, his eyes were everywhere else. 

“Trina and I broke up.” He said at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos. This fic isn’t the best but I’m proud of it! Congrats for sticking with it! We’re halfway there!


	6. A Homosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer gets asked and important question and has a surprise visit.

“I’m sorry,” Whizzer croaked “you guys what?” He let the seatbelt fall limply from his grasp as he stared at his best friend. Had he heard right? There’s no way that Marvin and Trina could’ve….

“We broke up.” Marvin stated. And okay, Whizzer had definitely heard right. There was no reason to clean his ears when he went inside after all. Whizzers eyebrow shot up in curiosity and he tilted his head to look at Marvin. 

“But….why?” Whizzer asked. It was a simple question, but it made Marvin hesitate and close his eyes for a couple of seconds. “....We just decided it wasn’t working.” Marvin lied. Whizzer knew Marvin was lying and he had pretended to believe him. 

Whizzer wondered when the lying would stop, wondered why the lying even started, and he was sick of being lied to all the time. It felt like Marvin couldn’t trust him with the truth, and he and Marvin have been friends for ever and the fact that Marvin couldn’t tell Whizzer anything made Whizzer wonder if Marvin had anyone to talk to at all. 

The thought of Marvin not coming to him or anyone to talk to about stuff made Whizzer upset. Marvin was always there when Whizzer needed to vent, why didn’t Marvin trust Whizzer with this? 

“....Oh.” Whizzer said after a brief silence, it was obvious Marvin wasn’t going to elaborate further. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” He said leaning across the dash and resting his hand on top of Marvins. Marvin glanced down at Whizzers hand on top of his before looking back up to Whizzer.

“Both of you are my friends,” Whizzer continued “and I can’t imagine this is gonna be easy, but whatever happened I’m totally on your side.” He looked Marvin in the eye and smiled. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Marv.” Whizzer said. A flicker of emotions passed through Marvins face, guilt? Sadness? Regret? Longing? Whizzer didn’t know. Apparently he didn’t know his friend as well as he thought he did. 

“Thanks Whiz.” Marvin said softly before leaning over and wrapping his arms around Whizzers back. Whizzer entwined his arms around Marvin and rested his head on his shoulder, wondering when things became so complicated that his best friend had started lying to him. 

They stayed like that for a while, the car still running and only the sound of their gentle breaths filling the silence. Marvin didn’t cry, and Whizzer didn’t know if he should feel worried about that fact or not, it’s not everyday that you break up with your girlfriend that was once your friend. But Whizzer never had that experience before so he really couldn’t say anything.

“So what now?” Whizzer asked as he pulled back, not wanting to get too familiar with the feeling of being wrapped up in Marvin's arms. He and Marvin didn’t hug often, so each one had felt like a really good torture. Marvin shrugged “No clue.” 

A silence had passed over them once again and Whizzer began to wonder when silence was a thing that happened between them. A lot of things were changing for them, and Whizzer didn’t like that, didn’t like change. 

Too many things have been changing recently. And when things change, it was never for the better for Whizzer. Whizzer realizing that he was gay, his mom leaving, his dad becoming distant and now….Marvin. Marvin was changing. He and Marvin were changing. 

It seemed like they were both connected by a string, and the more Whizzer tried to pull, the more frail it got. Whizzer wondered how long it would take to break if he kept trying to reach out. 

“Well….” Whizzer trailed off awkwardly. “We can still go shopping.” He plastered on a fake grin, showing that he wanted Marvin to say yes, showing that he just wanted his best friend back and for everything to go back to normal and not have any of these confusing feelings ever again. To show that Marvin could trust him with anything.

“Think of it like a post break up wardrobe.” Whizzer said. Marvin shook his head and laughed. “Okay I’ll go.” Marvin said. “It’ll be hard to talk you out of it, especially since it’s clothes.” 

Whizzer grinned. This was Marvin. Not some silent robot that acted like he'd rather die than talk to Whizzer about anything. His Marvin was right here, making jokes and laughing and just being so happy that it made Whizzer happy to see him happy. This was Whizzers Marvin and he was glad to see him while he could. 

“Okay.” Whizzer said while opening the door and hoping out. “Can't wait to dress you all up this Saturday.” Whizzer said and Marvin gave him a pointed look. 

“Do not dress me like you dress yourself.” Whizzer glanced down at his outfit and frowned. “What’s wrong with how I dress?” Marvin rolled his eyes. 

“Nothing. Goodnight, Whizzer.”

“Goodnight, Marv.”

********

“I mean, it’s a nice color.” Whizzer said hesitantly looking the boy up and down. “Maybe try something else?” He questioned. Marvin looked down at the light yellow button up shirt that Whizzer picked out. 

“You picked this out.” Marvin reminded him. Whizzer shook his head. “You’re right I did.” He said standing up and walking over to Marvin, straightening out his shirt collar and rolling up his sleeves to see if it made a difference. It didn’t. 

“I just didn’t expect it to make you look so….yellow.” Whizzer trailed off and looked down at Marvin who was staring back at him in annoyance. 

“Whizzer,” Marvin said slowly “this shirt is yellow.” He grabbed the offending garment as to prove his point. “Of course it’s going to make me look yellow!” 

“Right, right. No offense Marvin it’s not a cute yellow, more like Jaundice.” Whizzer walked away from Marvin and began rifling through the other clothes on the rack. 

He heard Marvin scoff before he went back into the dressing room, probably mentally cursing himself for agreeing to take Whizzer up on his offer. They had been here for two hours already and haven’t found a single outfit. It wasn’t Whizzers fault, he didn’t have much to work with. And when he says that he means the clothes.

Whizzer sighed happily as he looked at the clothes, he can’t remember the last time he and Marvin spent time alone like this. Just two friends hanging out, doing friendly stuff. Not mentioning girlfriends or even breakups. It was nice. 

Whizzer felt like Marvin deserved this, to be treated, after he broke up with Trina. Or Trina broke up with him. Whizzer would get the whole story one day. 

Whizzer looked at the clothes on the rack and thought really hard, then had an idea. He pulled the clothes off the rack and went back to where Marvin was. 

“Oohhh Marvinnnn” Whizzer smirked. “I have just the outfit for you.” He approached the dressing rooms and went to go lay the clothes on the door when it suddenly opened and he came face to face with a mostly undressed Marvin. 

Whizzer took a deep breath and wondered if he should chance a look down but decided against it. His heart speed up and sounded so loud in his own ears he wondered if Marvin could hear it. 

A deep panic settled in Whizzer and he kept thinking keep your eyes on his face, keep eyes on face. It wasn’t like this was the first time Whizzer had seen a shirtless Marvin and Whizzer wondered why God had kept testing him. Because Whizzer was sure that if he looked at anymore of Marvin's exposed skin, he would push both of them into the dressing room and never come out. 

He looked straight into Marvins blue eyes and willed his face not to get to hot, he was probably looking at Marvin like a psychopath but Whizzer didn’t care. He didn’t want to be caught almost ogling his best friend. 

“Here.” He shoved the clothes at Marvin and basically hightailed it out of there into one of the seats to wait. 

Marvin came out a little while later and even did a mock twirl to show Whizzer he was done with this already. “Happy now?” He asked Whizzer and Whizzer grinned. The jean button up shirt paired nicely with the leather jacket had picked out with black jeans. 

“You look like a sexy bad boy.” Whizzer sighed and let his eyes roam over Marvins frame, already forgetting about the dressing room incident. “Honestly Marvin I did good. You look….hot.” Whizzer breathed out. 

Marvin raised his eyebrow and smirked at Whizzer. “I look hot?” He questioned. It took Whizzer a while for him to realize what Marvin meant and he blushed before standing up and trying to act natural. 

“I’m just being honest.” He replied nonchalantly, good going Whizzer. “Let’s buy this outfit then.” Marvin had said. “Then you can treat us to lunch for making me put up with this.” Whizzer nodded, that was fair. 

Whizzer and Marvin were seated in the dining area of the mall eating the Chinese food Marvin had settled on for lunch. Whizzer broke his wanton in half before taking a bite and swallowing. 

“So….” Whizzer trailer off. “I know you didn’t want to make your birthday a big deal this year but….” He leaned down and pulled out the bag that was resting at his feet before giving it to Marvin. 

“Happy early birthday.” He said smiling. Marvin looked softly at him before grabbing the bag from Whizzer, his hands lingering a tad bit longer on Whizzers before pulling the bag away completely. 

Marvin was silent as he pulled the article out of the bag and glanced up at Whizzer before smiling. “I thought you said this shirt was ugly.” He held up the offending checkered shirt to Whizzer while smiling. They caused quite a scene in the store earlier when Marvin had seen it and Whizzer had disagreed to get it. 

Marvin had squared his shoulders before breathing in through his nose and turning away from Whizzer before leaving for lunch. Whizzer had felt bad and decided to indulge his friend, no matter how bad that shirt made Whizzer want to bleach his eyes. 

Whizzer took a sip of his coke. “Oh it is.” He promised him. “Nothing can beat the jaundice though.” Marvin shook his head. “I love it, thanks Whizzer.” 

Whizzer shook his head before throwing his vegetables on Marvins plate, ignoring Marvins look that screamed at him to eat more vegetables. “Don’t mention it.” He said while gently kicking his foot with Marvins, smiling softly when Marvin repeated the action.

“What are friends for?” He questioned sadly and went back to eating his food before Marvin could pick up on his tone. 

The sound of their forks scraping became the only thing that filled the silence and again Whizzer wondered when everything had changed between them. Right now, they should be goofing off and throwing food at each other and laughing, but here they were eating in comfortable silence. 

He looked over at his friend and noticed that Marvin was already looking at him, or looking behind him. Whizzer turned in his seat and noticed that the only person behind them was a teenage girl. Whizzer rolled his eyes, trust Marvin to look at girls while he was supposed to be spending the day with Whizzer. 

Whizzer was about to turn around and scold Marvin for it when he noticed a figure walking closer to them, he squinted his eyes and realized it was Mace.

“Hey man.” Mace said greeting Whizzer when he approached the table. “Small world, huh?” He questioned, grinning brightly. Whizzer smiled back.

“Not small enough.” Marvin mumbled. Whizzer kicked him under the table before giving him a pointed look and looking back at Mace. “We were just shopping.” Whizzer said. 

Mace’s eyebrow raised before he turned to Marvin like he was just noticing him for the first time. “Oh yeah,” Mace said “I remember you from the cafe. Martin, right?” 

“Marvin.” Whizzer corrected before Marvin could open his mouth. “This is Marvin.” Mace shook his head. “Right, right.” A tense silence washed over them before Mace sighed and turned to look at Whizzer. 

“Are you guys on a date?” He said bluntly. Whizzer nearly choked on his mouthful of rice when Marvin handed him his drink. “Um, no.” Whizzer said bluntly after he calmed down, his face still felt warm. “We’re just friends.” 

Marvin crossed his arms before finishing for Whizzer. “We’re just shopping.” He said. “I’m not gay.” Marvin said and Whizzer felt his heart crack. Even though he knew Marvin was straight, hearing him say it out loud hurt more. Especially when he was being accused of dating Whizzer.

“Well it’s too bad for you then,” Mace said. “anyone should be lucky to date Whizzer.” Whizzer blushed and waved Mace off. “Stop it.” He said. “Yes please do.” Marvin said. Mace ignored him and looked at Whizzer before smirking. 

“So if you’re not on a date,” Mace said and Whizzer could tell where this was heading “are you free sometime next weekend?” Whizzer looked at Marvin, who was looking anywhere but Whizzer and Mace, a haunting look on his face, before turning back to Mace. 

“I’d love to go out with you.” Whizzer said smiling softly. He liked Mace, he was nice and kind and funny. He was exactly what Whizzer needed to get over the boy sitting right in front of him. And Whizzer enjoyed his company.

“Great.” Mace smiled. “I’ll text you later.” He looked at Marvin and nodded. “Nice shirt man.” And then left without a backwards glance. 

Marvin looked down at the shirt he left on the table before throwing his napkin down. “I’m done.” He said and left to dump his plate. 

************

Since Marvin had decided to leave the mall earlier than Whizzer intended, Whizzer decided that Marvin didn’t want any company right now for some unknown reason and Whizzer decided to spend the night by himself at his own home. It was probably better that way.

Whizzers dad wasn’t home when he arrived, shocking, so Whizzer spent the rest of the day in total lonesome. He watched reruns of Hell’s Kitchen and surfed the internet. Generally just being bored since he had to cancel the rest of his plans with Marvin.

He debated on texting Marvin but decided against it. He could tell Marvin was in one of his moods and he did not want to witness it. Or be the cause for it.

He began wondering about his upcoming date with Mace, finally, it seemed Whizzer wouldn’t die lonely after all. Mace texted him a little while later and Whizzer spent most of the night texting him.

A knock echoed throughout his house and Whizzer glanced at his clock, it was already midnight and he wondered who could be at his door so late.

Whizzer approached the door and quickly prayed that his dad didn’t forget his house keys before he threw open the door and came face to face with Trina. 

“Trina,” he breathed “what are you doing here?” He questioned. She shifted on her feet before almost falling if Whizzer hadn’t grabbed onto her arm. 

He leaned in closer to her and took a deep breath. “Yuck, Trina you smell like a liquor store. You’ve been drinking?” He asked surprisingly, Trina wasn’t the one known to drink, especially since they were all underaged and Trina had never seen a reason to drink before. She was always a good girl.

“Went to a party with Mendel.” She muttered before pushing herself off Whizzer and taking a moment to collect herself. “He drove...have something to tell you.” Whizzer blinked. He wondered when Mendel AND Trina had begun attending parties. 

“Well do you need anything? Some water, aspirin? Whatever you need to tell me can wait till tomorrow when you’re sober…” He shut his mouth when Trina put her whole hand over it. 

“Shh shh.” She said while moving her hand across Whizzers face, he pulled her hand back. “It’s really important.” She slurred, Whizzer nodded. 

He wondered about the breakup again. Trina looked really broken right now, like she didn’t agree with the breakup like Marvin told Whizzer she had. He was looking at his friend, his broken and very drunk friend, and wondered what Marvin really had done to her. 

“You remember me and Marvin breaking up?” She questioned as if it just hadn’t happened not even a week ago. Whizzer nodded, playing along with her. 

“Turns out.” She muttered while smiling. “That Marvins gay.” She cackled and threw her arms around Whizzer. “He’s gay!” She yelled. “Who would’ve known!” 

Whizzers brain short circuited. His lungs constricted. Marvin was….gay? There was no way. Marvin would’ve gone to Whizzer if he thought that he was. He knew Whizzer would be understanding, he had too! So why hadn’t he come to Whizzer?

Trina continued talking but Whizzer was numb, millions of thoughts running through his head. Marvin was gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. 

“Anyways,” Trina continued “don’t tell Whizzer you know about this, Marvin doesn’t want me to tell him.” She sighed and kissed Whizzer sloppily on the cheek. “Love you Queen.” She muttered.

“I better go now. Mendel is waiting.” And with that she had left, leaving Whizzer with his invisible string that had finally broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such a headache to write because of everything happening! But as always enjoy this and thank you for your comments and kudos!


	7. Double Sided Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer has his first date and celebrates Valentines Day with his special someone.

Whizzer glanced between Marvin and Trina at the lunch table. It had been a couple of days since Trina had drunkly arrived on his doorstep and told him that Marvin was supposedly gay. 

He didn’t know how to bring it up with Marvin so they hadn’t really talked much the past couple of days. Marvin hadn’t reached out to him and Whizzer hadn’t bothered to reach out either.

Whizzer wondered why Trina would even drink of Marvin telling her that, it wasn’t that much of a big deal. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to deal with being told someone was gay. 

She’d met Whizzer, Cordelia and Charlotte on her first day in this school and they all told her about being gay and she seemed fine with it.

Whizzer wondered why this time had made such a huge difference. 

A couple of seconds passed again before Marvin sighed and slammed his fork down. “What?” He practically growled at Whizzer making him flinch.

“Nothing.” Whizzer mumbled and went back to fumbling with his and Marvin's food before pushing it away from him, he wasn’t that hungry anymore. 

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Marvin questioned, his tone apologetic for being a little hostile earlier. Whizzer appreciated the silent apology. He didn’t like it when Marvin was angry. He was pretty sure no one did, actually. 

Whizzer glanced around the table noticing that everyone was looking at him. He looked at Trina and she avoided his gaze, he’d have to ask about that later. He couldn’t ask Marvin about being gay, not in front of everyone right now. 

“I’m just….really nervous about my date.” Whizzer forced a smile and Cordelia let out a deafening squeal. “I can’t believe our Whizzer has a boyfriend!” She cooed. 

“We’re so proud of you!” She put her hand on Charlotte’s and they both looked at him with bright grins that it made Whizzer feel a little bit better lying about what was really going on.

Mendel and Trina said their congratulations and he wondered if Trina even remembered showing up at his doorstep. Mendel at least had too, there’s no way he would drive Trina home intoxicated. Marvin picked up his fork and went back to picking at the food. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Whizzer said while looking at Marvin who snapped his head up at Whizzers confession. “It’s just one date.” 

He continued looking into Marvins eyes, not really sure why he was reassuring Marvin about technically being single. Marvin gazed back at him and offered a small smile.

A selfish part of Whizzer wanted Marvin to actually be gay. He wanted Marvin to come to his senses and lean in close to Whizzer and proclaim his big gay, not straight, love on him and then give him the biggest kiss that rivaled every kiss on a rom-com. He wanted Marvin to want him and feel the longing Whizzer felt.

He wanted everything from Marvin, but he was scared to ask. He was scared that Marvin was actually straight and worse, he didn’t like Whizzer the same way Whizzer liked him. 

A cough sounded in front of them and Whizzer snapped his head to see Mendel giving him a pointed look followed by a smug grin. 

Whizzer blushed at his so obvious staring, and then realized that Marvin was staring back at him. It wasn’t just Whizzer staring at his best friend like he wanted to grab him and kiss him and maybe even….

Whizzer mentally scolded himself. Marvin could’ve just been looking at him regularly and besides, he had a date with a guy in a couple of hours. 

An out of the closet guy who was actually interested in him. He shouldn’t be thinking about this with another guy.

Especially when said guy was his straight (possibly gay) bestfriend. He needed to get his stupid hormones checked unless he wanted to make a whole mess of everything.

Mace was caring, and he was kind. He bought Whizzer food on the shifts they worked together and he even helped Whizzer with his advanced theology work the other day. Mace was the one Whizzer should be thinking about like that, not Marvin. Never Marvin.

It was time to move on. 

Whizzer glanced around the table, looking at his friends. Charlotte and Cordelia were in their own little world, sharing bright smiles and not so secretly holding hands under the table. 

Mendel and Trina were in their own little world too, and by the looks of Mendel's blush when Trina rubbed her hand on his shoulder, Whizzer was certain something was happening between them. He wondered how Marvin would feel about that. 

He felt the man in question bump his shoulder and he turned to look at his best friend. Marvin smiled tentatively as he pushed the food back over to Whizzer, his hand unnecessarily brushing against Whizzers arm when he pulled back. 

Whizzer looked into the blues of Marvin's eyes and realized, not for the first time, that there was no moving on from him. He was royally fucked. 

********

“Hey,” Mace said gently breaking Whizzer out of his trance, “what’s going on in that head of yours?” Whizzer softly exhaled out of his nose and shook his head. “I….nothing, never mind.” 

He and Mace were officially on their first date, at another cafe other than the one they worked at. Whizzer began to wonder when his life had become just school and cafes and pining over someone he couldn’t have.

Mace nodded and went back to swirling his spaghetti around, not pushing Whizzer for more information. 

“It’s just…” Whizzer sighed and put down his forkful of food “What if, hypothetically, you found out someone got outed on accident, and they don't know you know. How would you tell them you know?” 

Mace raised a quizzical eyebrow at Whizzer. “That’s what’s been bothering you?” Whizzer shrugged and drew his shoulders closer in on himself. “Well, yeah.” He looked down at the table and fiddled with his hands. 

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Mace said laying his hand on Whizzers from across the table. “You should be focusing on this date.” Whizzer nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Mace waved him off and took a sip of his drink. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mace said. “We’re here on this amazing date.” Whizzer smiled. “This is actually my first.” Whizzer shyly confessed. “It’s not everyday a guy wants to date me.” 

Mace frowned and shook his head. “That’s their loss, you’re beautiful.” Whizzer blushed and ducked his head. “Oh stop it, you big flirt.” Mace grinned and held up his glass. 

“A toast to us.”

Whizzer looked up and grabbed his glass, clinking his glass against Mace’s. Smiling over how cliche this was.

“A toast to this date.” 

**********

Whizzer stood outside his front door, looking at Mace. The date ended half an hour ago and Mace had offered to drive Whizzer home. And then he offered to walk Whizzer to the door and that’s where they currently were now. 

“I had fun tonight.” Whizzer said honestly. And he didn't even have to lie, the date was honestly pretty good for it to be Whizzers first one. Whizzer heard that firsts were always awkward. He wondered if a date with Marvin would be….

Whizzer mentally scolded himself, he was supposed to be over Marvin but ever since finding out that Marvin could possibly be gay, he was all Whizzer could think about. 

Not that he didn’t think about Marvin constantly before, but now he consumed Whizzers thoughts once Whizzer realized he had a possible chance. 

“Me too.” Mace said before leaning in. Whizzers eyes widened when he realized Mace was going in for a kiss and Whizzer felt his heart speed up in excitement. He was going to have his first date and kiss on the same night! 

Whizzer closed his eyes and leaned in and right when his lips were about to connect with Mace’s, the front door opened and his dad appeared in the doorway. Whizzer jerked away from Mace and grinned awkwardly. 

“Hey dad.” Whizzer said. “This is Mace, my friend.” He gave Mace a pointed look and Mace nodded awkwardly. “I should probably go.” He said when Whizzers dad didn’t say anything. 

“Bye man.” He said patting Whizzer on the shoulder and Whizzer cringed from the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Get inside.” His dad said and moved to let Whizzer in. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at Whizzer. 

“If I ever see that guy here with you again, I’ll kick you out.” His dad said bluntly, Whizzer gaped at him. 

“You can’t do that.” Whizzer said. “I’m your son.” His dad's face hardened and he sneered “No son of mine is a fairy.” He said and Whizzer almost laughed, being called a fairy wasn’t new but coming from his dad made Whizzers heart ache just a little bit. He preferred when his dad was absent.

“That isn’t fair!” Whizzer exclaimed looking into the brown eyes of his father, eyes that Whizzer inherited. His father walked up to him and pointed a finger in Whizzers face. 

“What isn’t fair is that your mother left me with you!” He shouted and Whizzer flinched at the harsh tone that admitted from him, he felt his shoulders draw closer together.

“You don’t mean that.” Whizzer weakly replied. Even though his dad wasn’t always there for Whizzer, there’s no way his dad meant that. There was a time when he was kind to Whizzer. 

When his mom was still here and Whizzer played the straight son until he felt suffocated in his own home and couldn’t take it anymore. Until everything changed.

“Go to your room.” His father said and Whizzer happily obliged, slamming his door for good measure. He collapsed on his bed and let out a shaky breath. 

He hadn’t expected his dad to be home tonight and Whizzer had been having such a good day he hadn’t even bothered to check to see if there was a car in the driveway. 

Thinking back on it, he felt foolish. But then he felt foolish for feeling foolish, no teenager should be scared to come home. And yet here he was, trembling on his bed from the scary encounter. 

He was going to get kicked out if he saw Mace again and the thought of it terrified him. He’d have nowhere to go. His and Maces relationship was brand new and it would be weird to ask for a place to stay. 

He wasn’t really close to anyone except Marvin, maybe Marvins parents would help him out. They always said Whizzer was a son to them as much as Marvin was. 

On instinct his hand reached for his phone before drawing back. He didn’t want to bother Marvin with his problems, wasn’t even sure Marvin wanted to hear about them since Marvin hardly talked to him these days. 

And he couldn’t message Mace or anyone else about this, only Marvin knew about his home situation and Whizzer didn’t want to explain it to anyone else. Without Marvin, he really had no one to talk to. 

Whizzer went to bed that night feeling more alone than ever. 

*********

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” Mace said giving Whizzer a kiss on the forehead. It had been a couple of months since Whizzer and Mace had been dating and since the incident with his dad. 

It was long forgotten in Whizzers head, so was talking to Trina and Marvin about the gay thing. It was best if he moved on. 

Whizzer glanced away from Marvin and Mendel, he was telling a story about how when he went to Trina's house to help her cook and she tried to make a banana carrot surprise, which was just a chopped up banana and carrot. Whizzer didn’t want to know the surprise.

He had felt vaguely uncomfortable when Trina got a little to into it and she had stared deep into his eyes while cutting up the carrot. Whizzer vowed to never eat dinner at her house again. 

“Thank you Mace.” Whizzer said smiling. They were at the cafe once again, but Whizzer had the day off and wanted to spend some guy time with Mendel and Marvin before they went to do their own thing for the holiday. 

Mendel and Trina had begun dating a few weeks ago and instead of being upset about it like Whizzer thought he would be, Marvin actually surprised them all when he told Mende to take good care of her or he’d hurt him himself. 

“I loved the random note and candy you left in my jacket pocket.” It had been Whizzers favorite part of the day when he realized his favorite candy was in his pocket during biology and at the bottom, a simple note asking to be his valentine. 

He had the best boyfriend, he didn’t know when he’d gotten so lucky. Mace blinked at him. “I didn’t do that.” Whizzer frowned and squinted at Mace. “Oh.” If Mace didn’t do it, then who did?

Mendel smirked from across the table. “Looks like Whizzer has a secret valentine.” He said nudging Marvin who pushed a laughing Mendel off of him. Mace looked between Whizzer and Marvin squinting.

“Right.” He drew out. Whizzer didn’t pay them any attention, they had been acting weird the past couple of days and Whizzer didn’t want to open that can of worms. He was only focused on Mace these days.

“Well anyways, happy Valentine’s Day.” He pulled a bouquet of flowers behind his back and presented it to Whizzer. Whizzer smiled and went to reach for them, “Thanks babe.” He had said. 

A hand reached out to stop him and Whizzer realized Marvin was the one who grabbed him and was staring at him in alarm. 

“What?” Whizzer questioned, his arm awkwardly hovering in the air with Marvins. “Those are carnations.” Marvin said pointedly, like Whizzer was supposed to get it. Whizzer looked at the flowers once more, and then at Maces waiting face.

“Yeah? So what?” Whizzer questioned looking back at Marvin. Marvin rolled his eyes and let go of Whizzers hand, letting it fall on the table.

“You’re allergic to them, dummy.” Whizzer stared at Marvin. 

“How do you know that?” He questioned and Marvin rubbed his hand over his neck.

“Because I remember the time I picked one for you from Mrs.Johnson's garden and we had to spend the whole day in the hospital during 4th grade.” 

Whizzer smiled shyly and quietly asked “You remembered that?” Marvin shrugged nonchalantly. “Someone has to keep you alive.” He said and Whizzer felt his crush blossoming all over again. 

Even though it mostly faded when he and Mace had become a couple. Turns out he couldn’t really escape Marvin no matter what. 

It made Whizzer feel like a horrible person, here he was with a boyfriend, his first one, and he was obsessing over another guy. 

“I’m so sorry babe,” Mace said awkwardly “I didn’t know.” He put the flowers on the table farthest away from Whizzer before sitting down next to him.

“That’s okay, I didn’t either.” Whizzer said laying his hand on top of Maces and laughing at the craziness of the situation, maybe if he showed more affection towards Mace, he’d stop thinking about Marvin.

Mace looked at him and smirked before leaning in and whispering “Maybe I can come over and make up for it later?” His breath tickled Whizzers ear and he giggled before pushing Mace away, giving him a smile that said he was more than welcome. 

Marvin cleared his throat and stood up. “I should get going, today isn’t a day for singles.” He said giving Whizzer and Mendel a pointed look, completely ignoring Mace. 

“Are you sure?” Whizzer questioned. “I could always come over to hang out for a while.” He said and noticed how Mace stiffened beside him. He squeezed Maces hand.

Marvin shook his head before responding. “I think it’s just gonna be me and a Friends marathon tonight.” 

Whizzer shook his head softly, he knew how Marvin got around Valentine’s Day. And he didn’t want his friend to be sad. 

“I’m always here.” Whizzer said and Marvin softly smiled at him. “I know.” He said before leaving, throwing a ‘Happy Valentines’ over his shoulder. 

“I should get going too.” Mendel said. “I have reservations with Trina at this new Italian place.” Whizzer nodded “Have fun you guys.” Mace said, Mendel smiled and looked between Whizzer and Mace. 

“You guys too, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He gave them a pointed look. “And I wouldn’t do a lot. Just saying.” He glanced at Mace and with that he walked out of the door. 

“Your friends are….something.” Mace said and Whizzer smiled before shoving his shoulder. 

“I think they’re the best.” Whizzer said. “Don’t tell them I said that though.” 

**********

Whizzer and Mace stumbled through the front door giggling in between kisses, a little high on the feeling of being near each other in a new way that had them feeling like the teenagers Whizzer was.

It wasn’t the first time they kissed, that happened on their third date. And to say Whizzer wasn’t feeling some type of way today would be lying. 

Love really was in the air and Whizzer would inhale every second of it. They bumped into the couch, stumbling blindly through the living room towards Whizzers bedroom.

Mace let out a loud groan when his back accidentally hit Whizzers doorknob and Whizzer was trying to hold in his laugh while shushing at Mace. 

“My dad could come home any second.” Whizzer said between kisses and Mace nodded in agreement before opening Whizzers door and pushing Whizzer backwards towards his bed. 

“Well hello.” Whizzer said when his back hit the mattress and Mace straddled him after shutting the door. “This is new.” Whizzer hissed when Mace bit his collar bone a little roughly. “Speaking of new, we should probably talk about this.” Mace said trailing kisses all over Whizzers face and neck.

“What do you mean?” Whizzer said running his hands up and down Maces shoulders, going completely limp at the feeling of being touched like this by someone. 

“I met a girl named Mandy.” Mace said pulling Whizzers hair making his brain short circuit and not really paying attention to the conversation at hand. “Uh huh.” Whizzer breathed out and Mace continued. “And I really like her.” 

Whizzers hand stopped the motion from pulling up Mace’s shirt and he blinked at the man in question. “I’m sorry I think I misheard you.” Whizzer said. 

“You’ve met someone….like in the romantic way?” Mace looked at him confused and nodded. 

“Yeah?” He questioned and Whizzer blanched before pushing Mace off of him, all previous feelings replaced with bitter resentment and confusion. “What the hell, Mace?!” He yelled at him. 

“When were you planning on telling me this, huh?” He looked at the boy in question who laid on Whizzers bed in total confusement. “Would it be before or after you were going to have sex with me?” He questioned, his face burning red. Here he was ready to go all the way for the first time, and his boyfriend had told him he was seeing someone else.

“I thought you knew.” Mace said. “Knew what?” Questioned Whizzer. “Obviously I wouldn’t know what the fuck was going on if I had to ask you this!” Mace looked unapologetic as he said “You know we weren’t actually dating right?” 

Whizzer blinked back the tears threading to form. “What the fuck do you mean? What were we doing this whole time?” He questioned, the anger in his stomach rising to an all time high. Mace sat up and looked at Whizzer in the eye. 

“I thought we were fuck buddies.” He said bluntly. “I thought that by buying your affection you’d eventually sleep with me. I thought you knew that and were just playing hard to get.” 

All that time, Whizzer thought, all of those months wasted and for what? For some guy who just wanted to sleep with Whizzer? And not be in an actual committed relationship? Whizzer had just at back and accepted everything from Mace like he was just a prize to be won? 

Did all those months mean nothing? All the dates they had and movie marathons? Countless hours spent on the phone together? 

Mace had led Whizzer on for months making Whizzer believe he was needed for the first time when in reality all Mace wanted from Whizzer was his virginity. 

“Besides I thought you were seeing Marvin too.” Mace said nonchalantly fixing his rumpled shirt. “I’m not a cheater Mace.” Whizzer said offendly. 

How could Mace think that? He had actually believed that Whizzer was seeing Marvin behind his back? And he was okay with that? 

“Could’ve fooled me.” He muttered looking at Whizzer. “The way you talk about him makes it seem like something’s going on.” Whizzer blanched. 

“Nothing is going on between me and Marvin.” Whizzer rubbed at his temples, he needed Mace leave he needed him gone yesterday. This was too much to process. 

“Get the hell out of my house.” Whizzer said through clenched teeth, not letting Mace say another word. “I never wanna see you again.” He said. 

He watched Mace hesitate a moment before he reached out to touch Whizzers shoulder. “Baby c'mon don’t let it end like this.” 

Whizzer jerked away from his touch and closed his eyes. “Fucking leave already!” He yelled. He waited until the shuffling had stopped and heard his door slam before he opened his eyes, scrubbing at them as he stared into the designs of his blanket. What had just even happened?

“I thought I told you I never wanted to see that boy in my house again.” 

Whizzer snapped his head up to look at his dad standing in his doorway, he must’ve been standing there for a while and Whizzer just hadn’t realized, too lost in thought over wondering what went down.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Whizzer said sniffling and scrubbing at his face, trying his hardest not to cry.

“But I do.” His father said before dropping a suitcase in the middle of Whizzers floor. Whizzer stared at him and raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?” He questioned. 

“I want you out of my house in ten minutes.” He said bluntly making Whizzer sit up and gape at him. “You aren’t serious are you?” He asked his dad. Instead of responding his dad crossed his arms and gave Whizzer a pointed look. 

“No no no dad you can’t do this!” Whizzer pleaded walking over to his dad. “Please I have nowhere to go, please don’t do this to me.” He cried, his heart breaking for the second time again today. 

“No dad please no I love you don’t kick me out. I have nowhere to go.” He repeated. He couldn’t believe his dad was actually being serious about making his only son homeless. 

“Then find somewhere to go.” He said, “Don’t make me come back in here, I won’t tolerate having a gay son who brings over random men in my house. Pack your shit and get out.” And with that, he had shut the door. 

Whizzer numbly fell to the floor, holding his legs and tucking his head between them and allowing himself a few minutes to cry. He bawled for Mace and then bawled for his dad, two of the most important men in Whizzers life and they were gone. And it was all Whizzers fault. 

And now he had nowhere to go. He was homeless. All because his dad cared over Whizzer preferring guys over girls. He had lost his boyfriend, and dad all in the same day. Valentine’s Day. Whizzer could really feel the love now.

He couldn’t help but blame himself. Maybe if he had tried a little harder. Maybe if he had tried to be with Mace more and Marvin less. Maybe if he tried to listen to his dad more, he would still have both of those people in his life. If he tried a little harder, he could’ve been happy. He could’ve learned to be happy.

He sat on the floor for what felt like hours but in reality was five minutes. That gave Whizzer another five to pack before his dad came in and made good on his promise. 

Whizzer didn’t know what that meant but he didn’t want to find out either. He needed to get out. He crawled over to the suitcase and opened it, throwing whatever he could find in it.

His clothes, shoes, charger, wallet and headphones had all found a home in the suitcase and Whizzer went to go clear off his desk when he found the picture of him and Mace smiling at the cafe.

Whizzer looking at Mace with a sort of fond look and Mace looking back at Whizzer the same way. A look that had been faked since the beginning.

Cordelia has taken the photo, ecstatic that Whizzer had branched out of his shell and had gotten a boyfriend. Look where that had gotten him now. Single and homeless.

He threw the picture on the ground and stomped on it, shattering the glass and ripping up the paper a tiny bit. He felt a little better than before, but just like the picture, he too was broken. 

Whizzer made a record breaking speed on packing, with only 2 minutes to spare and an angry dad under the roof, Whizzer didn’t want to know what his dad would do if he overstayed his welcome. 

He grabbed his suitcase without a backwards glance towards his room that he’d probably never see again and walked through the living room where thankfully, his dad was nowhere to be found. 

He opened the front door and walked outside, the cold biting at his neck and face making him involuntary shiver. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt down and looked out into the street. With a twisted sort of guilt and satisfaction, he realized that Maces car was nowhere to be seen. 

Whizzer closed his eyes and wondered where he could go. He wasn’t close to anyone other than Marvin and he doesn’t think anyone else’s parents would let in a random homeless sixteen year old with no explanation. 

Whizzer didn’t want no one else to witness his shame and betrayal and failure. He was sad and tired and just wanted to sleep until he never woke up again. He was only comfortable with one person seeing him like this.

Before he knew it, Whizzers feet had started walking him in the direction he had needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the time skips! It was really hard to try and fit everything in a chapter and not make it overly long but I liked how it turned out! Also I’m currently writing a McPriceley fanfic so I’m really excited about that! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


	8. Making A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer goes to Marvins house and admits what he’s known all along.

Whizzer knocked on the door, the suitcase feeling heavy in his hand. He had sat outside for the longest time, willing his tears away and the redness in his eyes to fade, to no avail, before coming over here. To a place that actually makes him feel welcomed. 

Marvin's dad opened the door and looked at Whizzer before smiling. “Whizzer, I was just wondering when you were going to pay us with your weekly presence.” He joked and Whizzer nearly cried over how different his father was to Marvins. 

“Hey Mr.Cohen,” he said trying his best to hold his ground and not tear up all over again. 

“Can I come in?” He questioned sadly. Marvin's dad's smile vanished from his state as he glanced down at Whizzers suitcase before taking in Whizzers rumpled state. 

No matter how much he tried to make himself presentable, Whizzer was pretty sure he could see the several hickeys littering his neck Mace had left behind and the red hue of his cheeks that would not fade away no matter how long Whizzer had sat outside, looking through his phone’s camera to see the damage. He can’t believe that he almost let Mace... 

“What happened?” Marvin's dad asked while moving aside to let Whizzer in. “I...I just, can I see Marvin? I’ll explain everything later.” 

He’d gotten the okay, a little hesitantly, and walked up the stairs towards Marvins room, throwing a wave towards Marvins mom when he passed her in the hallway. 

It was late, and Marvin wasn’t expecting Whizzer to come over, so when Whizzer threw open Marvins door, the boy had jumped and spilled the bowl of popcorn he had everywhere. “Jesus Christ!” He screeched looking over at Whizzer. 

“What the hell?” He questioned, looking like a kid who got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. Whizzer would have found the whole thing comical if not for the reason he was here. 

He ignored Marvins quizzical glance and dropped his suitcase on the ground, it landed with a hard thud. His face itched and before Marvin could see what was happening, Whizzer rushed across the room and into Marvins arms. 

“Woah.” Marvin said, his arms hovering awkwardly before he moved the bowl out between them and wrapped his arms around Whizzer, pulling him closer.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Marvin said “but why are you here?” 

All Marvin did was ask a simple question, but it had a big impact on Whizzer and before he knew it he had begun crying again. This whole day was a little too much and right now Whizzer just needed his best friend to hold him and make everything go away. 

“Hey hey hey” Marvin cooed. “Don’t cry.” He began to brush his fingers through Whizzers hair and Whizzer snuggled in closer to his chest, grateful for the gentle touch that calmed his hard day. He’d began to cry harder and pushed his face into Marvins neck. 

“Whiz,” Marvin said gently “What's wrong?” He questioned and Whizzer choked back a sob. “Mace…” he trailed off as he clutched Marvins shirt tighter, the words becoming harder to say out loud then in his head. He felt Marvin tense when he uttered his ex boyfriends name.

“Mace dumped me.” He said and he felt Marvin shiver when he breathed out the sentence. “He was just using me.” His whole body felt hot in embarrassment and the heat from crying too much in one day had him feeling lightheaded.

Marvin clutched him back tightly and Whizzer took a deep breath in the arms of his best friend that kept him grounded from going over the edge. He felt Marvin shift before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Take your time.” He said calmly, not rushing Whizzer like they had all the time in the world. 

“My dad ....I have nowhere else to go.” He said and sobbed all over again when he felt Marvins hands move from his hair to rub comforting circles on his back. 

“I...I…” He had tried to finish his sentence but the poor shame and betrayal of being dumped and kicked out all in the same day held him back. He was scared as he felt his chest constrict and his breaths had come out short and shallow. 

What if he couldn't stay at Marvins? Marvins parents weren’t the most fortunate and he didn’t want to put extra stress on them. He didn’t want to be more of a burden than he already was.

“Shh, shh.” Marvin said in Whizzers ear. “I need you to calm down for me, okay? Deep breaths in and out. Can you do that for me?” He questioned and Whizzer nodded, taking deep breaths like he was told to do. 

“That’s it. You’re doing great Whiz, keep it up.” Marvin said while he continued to rub Whizzers back. It had taken a while but Whizzer finally managed to calm down and his grip on Marvin had loosened.

His right hand left its place from Marvins shoulder to scrub off the tears still cascading his face before he leaned back and looked at Marvin. Marvins face was pale and Whizzer noticed that Marvin had also been crying as well. 

“I’m sorry.” Whizzer said. He didn’t really know why he was apologizing, or what, but he felt it needed to be said.

He felt relief wash over him as Marvin shook his head, his hands loosely hanging off of Whizzers hips and rubbing little circles into the skin.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Marvin said. “You just scared me coming in here like that, but I’ll be fine.” He said while brushing off a stray tear that managed to cascade down Whizzers face.

“You’re the best.” Whizzer said wrapping his hands around Marvins once more before he enveloped Marvin into a hug.

“What would I do without you?” He questioned and he felt Marvin smile against the fabric of his shirt. 

“You’ll always have me.” Marvin said.

They stayed wrapped up together for a while, in their own little world. It felt like forever until Marvin pulled away and brushed at Whizzers hair that had fallen onto his face.

“I caught bits and pieces of what happened, but you need to tell me the full story so I can help you.” Whizzer nodded and took a few shaky breaths before retelling the story to Marvin. 

He had gotten through the story without any tears, and Whizzer had felt that as an accomplishment. He had left out the part where Mace thought Whizzer and Marvin were seeing each other, he didn’t want Marvin to know that for some reason though. 

It would feel weird telling your straight/gay friend that your ex boyfriend thought he was seeing him behind his back.

“That bastard.” Marvin said after a beat of silence. “Both of them.” He pointed out and Whizzer couldn’t help but let out a watery chuckle in agreement. 

“How could they do that to you?” Marvin questioned, looking over at Whizzer. “What kind of jackass just uses somebody for sexual favors later? And what kind of father would just kick their kid out?” 

Whizzer shrugged, he didn’t know but he didn’t want to know the answer. It would probably hurt him way more if he knew the reason behind it.

“What do you want me to do?” Marvin questioned. Whizzer feared that there was absolutely nothing Marvin could do to help with this situation but he flopped down on the bed and held his arms out to Marvin. An escape to getting out of talking about it anymore. 

“Hold me?” He questioned and Marvin let out a soft chuckle before he laid down next to Whizzer and pulled him into his chest. The placement felt a little awkward. Whizzer was a few inches taller than Marvin so his feet were nearly hanging off of the bed from their position but right now it was what Whizzer needed and it was perfect and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Play with my hair?” He pouted pathetically against Marvins shirt and closed his eyes as he felt Marvins fingers once again threading through his hair. 

*******

Whizzer groaned when something beneath him shifted and he had realized he had fallen asleep on Marvins chest. He could hear whispers being thrown around the room and he closed his eyes tighter, burrowing himself deeper into the warmth.

He didn’t want to wake up and face the real world yet, so he allowed himself these peaceful minutes of bliss, it was the least he deserved. He sighed when he heard Marvin mumble something out and strained his ears to listen. 

“Can’t he stay here? Even for just a few days.” Marvin had said.

“I don’t know honey, we don’t exactly have enough money to take care of another teenager.” Marvins mom replied. 

“I have a job.” Marvin said. “I’ll help chip in.” Whizzer frowned against Marvins chest, he didn’t need another reason to feel like he was a burden.

“Marvin, you know we love Whizzer. He’s always welcomed over here no matter what, we’ll figure this out.” Marvin's dad had said and Whizzer felt relief wash over him in waves, he’d have somewhere to stay after all. 

He hadn’t realized Marvins hands were resting in Whizzers hair still until he felt them move against his scalp, the calm therapeutic movement lulling him back to sleep. 

When Whizzer awoke for the second time, Marvin was nowhere to be seen, the spilled popcorn was long gone and there was a blanket wrapped around him. 

He wondered how long he’d been asleep before Marvin came through the door with a bottle of water and some aspirin. Whizzer didn’t realize how much his head had hurt until he blinked at the harshness of the lights.

“You’re awake.” Marvin said in surprise, moving to sit down on the bed. “Wish I wasn’t.” Whizzer mumbled sitting up before taking the offered items. 

“Hey.” Whizzer looked at Marvin to see him frowning at him. “Don’t say that.” Whizzer shrugged before looking down and downing some aspirin, chasing it with a mouthful of water.

“I told my parents what happened.” Marvin explained and Whizzer closed his eyes in embarrassment at the scene he had caused. He clutched the water bottle a little bit tighter.

“They’re worried about you.” He continued and Whizzers heart clutched a little bit, he’d always loved Marvins parents. They were everything his parents couldn’t be but everything he wished they were.

“I’m sorry.” Whizzer said for the second time that day. “Don’t apologize,” Marvin said while laying a hand on Whizzers arm before giving it a gentle squeeze “This wasn’t your fault.” 

“Everything’s my fault.” Whizzer protested weakly. 

“Nothing is your fault.” Marvin said sternly turning Whizzers head to look at him. “Okay? Nothing is your fault.” He repeated and Whizzer nodded against Marvins hand. 

“Good.” Marvin said before patting Whizzers cheek and moving to kneel down towards the suitcase Whizzer had recklessly abandoned. 

“What are you doing?” Whizzer questioned as Marvin opened the suitcase and began to put his stuff away. 

“You, Whizzer Brown,” Marvin exclaimed before looking at Whizzer smiling “have just become my new roommate.” 

**********

After talking to Marvins parents and being assured by Marvin, Whizzer had permanently moved into the Cohens residence and into Marvins bedroom. 

Since they didn’t have an extra bedroom, he had assured them that he would be fine sleeping in the living room but they protested, they made him bunk with Marvin. They said that Whizzer would be living with them for a while and how the couch wasn’t good for his back or something like that. And Marvin was practically close to putting Whizzer in a headlock until he accepted.

In any other different circumstance, Whizzer would’ve been nervous to share a bed with Marvin. He was afraid he would have woken up in a questionable position and would’ve embarrassed himself, but so far that hadn’t happened yet and he felt relieved. Thinking about it as a however long sleepover helped tame the idea of anything happening with Marvin.

He still felt too heartbroken to worry about his crush though, so he pushed the feelings aside and worried about more important things. Like how to get over Mace, and how to hate his dad.

The first couple of days were tough, Whizzer would begin to cry late at night and Marvin would have to hold him in his arms to get him to calm down. The fifth night during his stay, he felt relatively calm throughout the whole ordeal and didn’t even need for Marvin to hold him during the night. He tried not to think about how much emptier he felt not wrapped around Marvin.

He sat in his normal seat during lunch, mutely picking at his food when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. “What?” He said raising his eyebrow. Everyone glanced awkwardly around the table before Trina cleared her throat.

“We’re worried about you.” She said. “You haven’t been eating lunch lately and you barely talk anymore.” Whizzer shrugged and continued to play with the salad Marvin had packed for him. He had learned not to pack heavy food when Whizzer didn’t eat it one day and then the next.

Whizzer had felt bad about wasting food, but Marvin didn’t seem to mind. He’d continue packing lunch for Whizzer no matter how much Whizzer protested him not too. He told Whizzer that he didn’t have to eat it, but it would be there for when he decided one day he’d want to again.

“I’m not hungry.” He lied. Questioning glances were once again thrown around before Mendel leaned forward. “Look buddy,” he exclaimed “you’re always hungry, something’s wrong. And it’s been a week.”

Whizzer snapped his head up towards Mendel and glared at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, his eyes softening when Mendel's own widened in surprise. He didn’t want to be a jerk to his friends.

“I’m just….tired.” Whizzer said in a softer tone. He felt Marvin lay a comforting hand on his shoulder before squeezing gently and pulling back.

“Did something happen to Mace?” Cordelia asked immediately, she always had a liking to him when Whizzer began gushing over him.

He remembered when she gifted him the photo of him and Mace, how thrilled he had been when he saw it that he just had to frame it. And now it laid broken on his bedroom floor, he wondered what his dad had done with it. If his dad even stepped in his room that still contained some of his possessions he didn’t couldn’t care for now.

“Not yet.” Whizzer gritted through his teeth while clutching his fork tighter. “I hate him.” Cordelia gasped and laid her hand on Whizzers wrist. 

“Oh honey.” She said thumbing at his skin. “I didn’t mean to pry.” Whizzer sighed before he realized these were his friends, and they didn’t mean harm. “We don’t need to know what happened if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Mace and Whizzer had a little….falling out.” Marvin had said for Whizzer and he shot him a grateful look. “They’re no longer together.” 

A chorus echoed around the table as the group rushed out their apologises, Whizzer waved them off, it had been days ago and while it still hurts now, the pain wasn’t as fresh as it once was and he’d learn to get over it. Eventually.

He was just glad he had his boss’s number, Maces aunt, still saved in his phone so he didn’t have to run into Mace at the Cafe while quitting; He could just text his ex boyfriend's aunt and tell her what he had done. Judging by the texts, he had a feeling Mace wouldn’t be getting off easy.

“I never liked him anyways.” Cordelia sniffed sticking her nose up in the air and Whizzer laughed. 

“Now that I think about it, I can’t believe I dated a guy who dressed like that.” Whizzer said and bent over laughing when Marvin gave him a pointed look. It felt good joking about it.

“Why does everything have to be about clothes with you?” Marvin frowned and self consciously pulled at his checkered shirt Whizzer had bought him for his birthday all those months ago. 

“What can I say?” Whizzer said “I'm a modern Elle Woods, just less blonde and more gay.” Mendel coughed and pointed at Whizzer. “I wonder when you’ll find your Emmett.” He said throwing a not so subtle wink in Marvin's direction. 

Charlotte clapped and exclaimed “I love that movie! Mace was such a Warner!” She said and everyone’s heads turned to look at her in astonishment. “Look just because I’m not feminine like the majority of you doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a classic.”

“Right….” Whizzer said before looking up at all his friends. “Thanks for not prying and understanding. It means a lot to me.” He took a tiny bite of his food, feeling comforted that his friends had his back no matter what.

Everyone looked at the younger boy smiling, over the years they’ve gone to appreciate him like a little brother, and no one messes with their family. 

***********

“Mom, dad we’re home.” Marvin yelled when he and Whizzer walked through the front door. Whizzer figures he’d never get tired of Marvin saying that everyday. 

Home, he thought, a concept that was so foreign to him when he lived by himself that now he welcomed it, and he welcomed the three other members of his family.

“Welcome home boys!” His mom yelled from the living room watching TV. “What do you want for supper?” She asked when they walked through the hallway shooting Marvin a look when he dumped his backpack and jacket on the floor. 

“Whatever is fine.” He didn’t seem to notice his mom glaring at him so Whizzer bent down to pick up the items and held them back up to Marvin. 

“These go in your room, not the floor.” Whizzer said when Marvin rolled his eyes and grabbed the items out of his hands. Whizzer pushed his own backpack into Marvins arms and smiled when the boy glared at him. 

“I wasn’t aware that I had two moms.” Marvin expressed before going into his and Whizzers room. 

Marvins mom shot Whizzer a grateful look. “I don’t know how you do it,” She said when Whizzer took a seat next to her to watch tv “it takes me forever to get him to pick up after himself. Even when I force him too.” 

Whizzer snorted and looked over at her. “That’s cause Marvins a big baby and can’t watch after himself.” Marvins mom giggled and nodded. “That’s true.” She agreed. “I’m afraid that when he lives alone, he’ll die from lack of food.” She said and Whizzer laughed at that.

“Hey, I can cook.” Marvin said coming back into the room and flopping down next to Whizzer. Marvins mom tutted. “Name one food you can cook.” 

Marvin scoffed and looked in between Whizzer and his mom before quietly admitting “Instant noodles.” Whizzer and his mom laughed until their sides hurt. 

“Marvin just the other day you almost set the house on fire making them! In the microwave!” She exclaimed and Marvin threw his hands up. “You forget the water ONE time!!” He cried. 

“Marvin waters pretty much all you need.” Whizzer explained. “It’s literally a cup of noodles that you pour water into and then cook in the microwave. How is that so hard to understand?” He said and Marvins mom hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah I know how it works.” Marvin said glaring at Whizzer. “Tell that to the microwave.” Whizzer raised an eyebrow and smirked when Marvins face shifted and he had frowned. 

“Why you little…” he said and grabbed Whizzer, wrestling him into the ground. Whizzer let out a strangled cry in surprise and then laughed before grabbing back at Marvin, his attempt at watching Tv long forgotten and they continued to play wrestle, rolling around on the floor and throwing playful elbows to each other’s stomach.

This went on for about a while until Whizzer somehow hit his head on the coffee table and Marvin's mom had to yell at them in fear they broke something. “Boys!! Calm down!” She said and immediately Whizzer and Marvin scampered away from each other, Whizzer fixing his hair back into place and Marvin grinning sheepishly.

“Yes ma’am.” They said while standing up and immediately going to their room, the wrath of Mrs.Cohen was a wrath Whizzer didn’t want to bear and he was pretty sure Marvin wanted no part of it either. 

She called out to them that they’d have pizza for dinner that night and both boys yelled out hoops of approval, something about pizza always riling teenagers up.

When they got to their room, it had gotten quiet. Marvin immediately sat on his bed and pulled out his homework. Whizzer knew that meant when they arrived home Marvin wouldn’t do anything else but homework for at least an hour before even thinking about doing something else. 

Whizzer sighed, it had become routine to him now, but that didn’t mean he had to pretend to like it. So like always, Whizzer sat down in the seat near Marvins desk. He pulled out his homework and started to concentrate……

Then his fingers had found an unfamiliar tune on the wood. After his fingers started to hurt from the restless drumming, he started humming instead. He hummed random tunes, anything from Disney to Lady Gaga. 

And when that didn’t distract him from being bored, he started twirling in the chair, sometimes slow to where it became more boring, sometimes fast to where it made him feel sick and he’d have to sit still for a second before continuing. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Marvin had shut his workbooks and looked at Whizzer expectantly. “What’s up with you?” He questioned. “How do you know there’s something up with me?” Whizzer questioned. 

“Well you’re being more aggravating than usual.” Marvin said, turning around to put his books up. “And it wouldn’t kill you to do your homework.” Whizzer gave him the finger behind his back. 

“It literally would kill me.” Whizzer said. “It’s so boring.” Marvin turned back around and raised his eyebrow, prompting Whizzer to answer his question. 

“It’s just…” Whizzer sighed, unable to find the words before he groaned. He stood up and walked over to the bed where Marvin sat, flopping down on it. 

“I have a secret to tell you.” Whizzer said staring at the ceiling. He felt the bed shift as Marvin lay beside him, they always did this when one of them needed to vent. 

Ever since Whizzer had started dating Mace, time spent like this became less constant, like Mace was a barrier between them and their friendship. Whizzer was glad he got rid of the barrier, no matter how it happened. 

Marvin remained quiet so Whizzer continued to talk. “I found out I was gay when all I wanted to do was wear moms heels in 7th grade.” He blurted so suddenly that Marvin laughed. 

Whizzer had already told Marvin this before, so he didn’t know why he was saying it again. “Shut up, I’m going somewhere with this.” Marvin nodded. “Sorry, continue.” 

“Anyways, when mom and dad found out, everything changed.” He continued before taking a few shaky breaths. “It felt like they wanted nothing to do with me, they drifted away, and I didn’t know why.”

“So when I told my mom that liking her heels was a joke, her face just sort of...relaxed. She told my dad and he relaxed too. And everything went back to normal. And I knew that right at that moment, I’d probably never feel welcomed in my own home.” 

Whizzer turned his head to look at Marvin, who lay beside him completely absorbed in his story. Whizzer thought that this was nice, even if he would be telling Marvin what he learned not long ago. 

“And then I couldn’t take it anymore, so I told them that I was gay. And I know you know this but I still have to rant, you know?” Whizzer said. “And then….mom left.” He said before blinking back tears. 

“She couldn’t handle having a gay son so she just up and left like that. And when she did that, I thought of you.” Marvin gave him a quizzical look and Whizzer sidetracked. 

“I know you’d never leave me now.” He explained. “But back then I thought that if my own mom left, then everyone else could too. And I was scared.” Whizzer breath out. “I was so terrified when I told you. I thought you’d leave me too, but you didn’t. You just hugged me and everything felt right again. Even without mom.” 

Marvin gave him a soft smile and Whizzer smiled again. “I just...knew that no matter what happened, you’ll always be there for me.” Whizzer took Marvins hand in his and Marvin's breath fell short. 

“I just want you to know I’ll always be there for you too.” Whizzer said gazing into Marvins eyes, showing him that it was Whizzers turn to be there for him. Whizzers turn to comfort him when Marvin decided to come out. Or for anything in general. 

“Thanks Whiz.” Marvin said squeezing Whizzers hand. They stayed like that for a while, just basking each other in a new light. Whizzer waited and waited until Marvin was ready to talk. But when Marvin got up to go downstairs when his mom yelled for dinner, Whizzer couldn’t take it and just blurted it out. 

“I know you’re gay.” He said sitting up from the bed and Marvin froze, his hand on the doorknob, shoulders facing away from Whizzer like they were meant to block him out. 

“Well I don’t know,” Whizzer backtracked “It’s just Trina came to me one night and kind of mentioned it on accident but I swear I never…”

“I know.” Marvin said. 

“I just think that it would’ve been wise…” Whizzer trailer off when he realized Marvin had said something. 

“You...know?” He said slowly blinking. Marvin shook out his arms, as if mentally preparing himself, before he turned. Whizzer felt himself regain his breathing.

“Trina showed up on my doorstep that night.” Marvin let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. “Mendel was with her and she was babbling nonsense. She said she told the ‘purest being in the world my biggest secret’ and wanted forgiveness.” 

“It was kind of weird when she got down on her knees to pray to me though. She begged for forgiveness like I was a god but Mendel told me that he drove to your house because Trina wanted to see you. I kind of put two and two together.” Marvin admitted. 

“But….that was like forever ago.” Whizzer said helplessly. Marvin shrugged. “I was waiting for you to bring it up.” He said and Whizzer laughed. “I’ve been wanting to tell you I’ve known for months now and you’ve already known!” 

Whizzer giggles in between sentences. “We’re so lame.” Marvin joined in with him, and they might have looked stupid by just laughing at nothing, but a huge weight was lifted. It was random that they were laughing at nothing but Whizzer loved it. It felt like everything had righted itself again. 

“Why were you scared to tell me?” Whizzer said when they quieted down. Marvin shrugged and sat down next to Whizzer again. 

“I know you’d understand but how I found out kind of surprised me and I needed to try and get over it. Just try and deal with it myself.” Marvin said simply and Whizzer blinked at him.

“Did you get over it?” He questioned. 

He wondered what, or who, made Marvin realize this new aspect of himself. He didn’t know whether or not he should thank them or be jealous. Marvin sighed and shook his head, turning to look at his best friend.

“That’s the thing.” He admitted. “I don’t think I want to get over it.” He said, smiling softly at Whizzer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn’t plan on updating today but it’s my birthday. So this is my birthday gift to all of you! It’s a pretty long chapter so enjoy! Thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys are the best!


	9. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer is meant to be distracted by Cordelia and learns the importance of spending one on one time with Marvin.

“Channing Tatum or Ryan Reynolds?” Whizzer asked Marvin one day. 

It had been a few weeks since Whizzer had found out Marvin was gay, and it had been relatively calm in the Cohen residence until Whizzer opened his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Marvin questioned, looking up from the book he was reading to his best friend who laid down on the bed a couple inches beside him. Whizzer could feel the body heat Marvin radiated, he was like a furnace that just surrounded Whizzer wherever he goes. 

Whizzer ignored him and continued speaking, munching on his chips before opening his mouth. 

“Personally, I like Ryan’s face better.” He said, “But Channing has a better body ....Imagine having the face of Ryan and the body of Channing.” He says before thinking and then wrinkled his nose. 

“Actually scratch that, Ryan wins hands down. Channings too muscly for me.” He says looking over to Marvin, who rolled his eyes before shutting his book and putting it on his nightstand. “Is that a word?” 

“Are you trying to talk about guys with me?” Marvin questioned, ignoring Whizzers question, before busting out laughing. Whizzer frowned and threw a chip at him. 

“Well I was but if you’re gonna be an ass about it.” Whizzer complained and got up from the bed before sitting at the desk, abandoning his snack and crossing his arms. He sat facing Marvin, who just looked amused.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Whizzer was about to get bored with nothing to do when Marvin finally spoke up. “Okay, I’ll bite.” Marvin said after a while. Whizzer smirked, the silent treatment always worked. Always.

“Wipe that smirk off your face or I’m not doing it.” Whizzer tried to keep his face devoid of any emotion while Marvin looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Okay I’m good.” Whizzer said after a while and Marvin paused for a second before shrugging. 

“I don’t know.” Whizzer groaned. “Marvin be serious for once.” 

Marvin raised his eyebrow, as if to ask are you seriously asking ME that? Which yeah, Whizzer thought was fair. Marvin was always serious around other people but around Whizzer he could be himself. He could always be himself around Whizzer. But the fact that he wasn’t remotely interested in talking about boys was bothering Whizzer. 

“Ryan Reynolds.” Marvin said finally and Whizzer mentally fistpumped. “Why do you want to talk about this?” Marvin questioned and Whizzer waved him off. 

“It’s not because you’re the only other gay guy I know and the last last time I tried to talk about it with Mendel he screamed he wasn’t into dudes in the middle of sex Ed class.” Whizzer said nonchalantly not missing the snort that came from Marvin. 

“Why haven’t I heard this story?” Marvin questioned. “It wasn’t that funny.” Whizzer said trying to get them back on track. “Anyways why Ryan?” He questioned. Marvin sighed, knowing that Whizzer wouldn’t let it go until he answered.

“He has nice brown eyes.” Marvin said and Whizzer blinked. He was expecting Marvin to not participate at all, or to at least say something scandalous that even had Whizzer blushing. He hadn’t expected something so….innocent to come from his mouth. 

“Brown eyes?” Whizzer questioned and Marvin nodded before scratching the back of his head. “Why brown?” Whizzer questioned. 

“They’re like the most boring color to have for eyes.” Whizzer pointed at his face. “Like, hello, I have brown eyes and they’re not all that. You have blue eyes why should you care about an ugly color like brown?” 

“I think they’re beautiful.” Marvin said and then quickly corrected himself. “Brown eyes, not yours in general.” He corrected and Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

“Gee thanks.” Whizzer said sarcastically. “Not that your eyes aren’t beautiful too, trust me they are, it’s just…” Marvin trailed off uncertainty before continuing “Ryan’s are great...too.”

A strange flutter went through Whizzers chest. Had Marvin just admitted his eyes were beautiful? Marvin had tried to cover it up by awkwardly saving himself, but if Whizzer knew anything from dating Mace, he knew an awkward save when he saw one. 

And that was definitely what Marvin had done. He had called Whizzer beautiful. He called Whizzers eyes beautiful, not him, Whizzer reminded himself. It didn’t mean anything.

“Don’t worry,” Whizzer said smoothly “I think your eyes are beautiful too.” He smiled at Marvin before Marvin picked up his book and continued off where he left it, not before Whizzer could notice the redness on his face and Whizzer mentally smirked to himself. 

“Good guy talk.” Marvin said after clearing his throat, clearly not in the mood to talk anymore. Whizzer rolled his eyes and picked up his abandoned chip bag from the bed to put it up, yeah good guy talk. Whatever the hell that meant.

********

“So why did Marvin make you distract me again?” Whizzer questioned Cordelia as they walked throughout the park. It was a chilly late April afternoon and Whizzer clutched his jacket tighter around himself as the wind picked up, he hated the cold. 

If you asked him it wasn’t the type of weather for a walk but his friends were up to something, he just knew it, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. They had been quiet for the past couple of days and Whizzer immediately knew something was up, they were never quiet. Even when they were supposed to be.

“What makes you think Marvin put me up to this?” She questioned innocently, a little too innocently if you ask Whizzer. “Why can’t we just spend quality girl time together?” He squinted his eyes at her.

“Well first of all,” Whizzer started “I’m wearing my nice blue shirt. The one I only wear to someplace nice, the one that compliments my skin tone and makes my eyes pop.” He tried not to think about Marvin calling them beautiful all those days ago. 

“Second of all,” he continued “I recall us vowing to never exercise out in public ever again after that unfortunate incident with a taco.” Cordelia rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder with her own. 

“We’re just walking and you shouldn’t have been eating a taco while trying to exercise anyways. That one is on you.” She said simply following the trial they had walked for over an hour now. It was beginning to bore Whizzer.

He shuddered at the taco memory, not his best moment considering he had to wear Cordelia's tiny pink jacket that clashed with his outfit around his waist all day after he unfortunately sat on his lunch when he had gone to get a drink and forgot all about leaving it in his seat. Cordelia should’ve warned him instead of just watching anyways. 

He vowed never to exercise in public in case he sat on other foods again. The whole day was a mess that Whizzer would rather die than repeat. 

“Taco incidents aside,” Whizzer said, gladly pushing the memory away “I still have a crush on Marvin and I feel like a bad person.” She looked at him quizzically, he changed the topic so suddenly. “Why?” She asked. 

He was glad that Cordelia knew about his crush, she was good at giving advice. He had tried going to Mendel and Charlotte, but Mendel didn’t know shit about boys and neither did Charlotte. They were both useless. And Whizzer had needed to have this conversation with someone, no matter how long overdue. 

“Because when I was dating Mace I still liked Marvin as more than a friend. And I know he hurt me, but I technically used him to try and get over Marvin. And it didn’t work.” He said, still thinking about his and Maces falling out despite being broken up for over a month.

“I think Mace knew about it too.” He said and Cordelia patted him on the shoulder. “You’re not a bad person honey. You actually liked Mace, and he's the one who betrayed you.” She said and Whizzer appreciated her trying to make him feel better. 

“I think you should try something with Marvin. The way he looks at you is sooo cute!” She gushed. 

“The way he what?” Questions Whizzer. “He totally has a crush on you.” She said and Whizzer nearly does a double take. “He what?” Whizzer asks. 

“I thought you knew.” She said while throwing him a quizzical glance that had Whizzer flailing his arms at. “Obviously not!” He exclaimed. Was this really happening right now? Did Marvin really feel the same way back? Pinch him if he was dreaming. 

“He hasn’t said anything, but it’s kind of obvious. I knew he wasn’t straight. Trina is too gorgeous to be broken up with for no reason.” She shrugged. Whizzer kept staring at her, which was dangerous while walking and he had nearly tripped over some pebbles. He continued staring at her until she looked back at him and realized his staring before raising an eyebrow. “Obvious how?” He questioned.

“Like how he brought extra food all the time because he knew you would want some, he could’ve said no.” She explained. 

“Or how like when you got tired walking that hike one day and he offered you a piggyback ride the whole time even though you're like already three inches taller than him. And Trina was complaining about it first, and they were dating at the time.”

“Now that I think about it, him carrying you all day was pretty impressive…” She trailed off and Whizzer had to agree that it was impressive how Marvin basically carried him around all day and how the muscles in his arms flexed when he shifted Whizzer on his back and how his hands had felt under Whizzers calves to hold him up and how Whizzer would often dream about how it would feel if those arms just touched him all over. He’d probably die if that were to happen.

“That’s what friends do.” Whizzer said defensively, breaking himself out of those thoughts he was having. He would not go down that road again. Him daydreaming about Marvin could wait another day when he was alone preferably. 

“You guys are not just friends.” She explained. “Or brothers.” She justified. “If my brother looked at me the way you guys do, I’d call the police.” Whizzer laughed and then sighed, kicking up dirt. 

“Everything does feel different.” Whizzer admitted. “Ever since he came out. It’s like there’s a noticeable shift. But what if it’s just because we’re the only two available out gay people in this town and when we get older he leaves me for someone else?” Whizzer questioned, not even realizing he’d been thinking about spending forever with Marvin.

“Trust me, it’s not just that.” She said, “Look I can’t explain everything but maybe you should at least try with him.” Whizzer shook his head, his eyes getting misty, he’d blame it on the dirt he kicked up earlier. 

“The thing with Mace is still fresh, and I don’t want to get hurt again. It’s like it happened out of nowhere.” He scoffed, shaking his head. “I was so stupid.” 

“No honey.” She said grabbing Whizzers arm, stopping them from walking once again. She looked him in the eyes, blue meeting brown and held his gaze. “The only stupid one was Mace. It wasn’t just you who didn’t see it coming, and you’re allowed to be hurt by it.” 

“But you shouldn’t let how Mace ended things be the reason to never try again. Whenever you’re comfortable, you get back out there and upstage all the gay men and show them who’s boss.” She said simply and Whizzer embraced her, afraid he might cry if he had to look at her any longer. 

“I love you.” He said honestly. And he did. He loved all of his friends. Charlotte, Cordelia, Mendel, and Trina. He loved and valued all of them even if he had fallen out with a few, he still had them and he appreciated them now more than ever. 

“I love you too.” She tightened her embrace on his shoulders, squeezing once before pulling back. “Are you okay?” Whizzer nodded. 

“I think I’ll try something on Marvin.” He said, “Obviously I’ll back off if he’s uncomfortable with it, but you’re right, I should be happy. And Marvin makes me happy.” 

She smiled a gummy smile at him. “Good because I have $20 on the line on whether or not you guys get together this week.” Whizzer gasped at her and lightly hit her arm. 

“I can’t believe you bet on that!” He exclaimed and she shrugged. “Mendel started the bet.” Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.” She laughed. 

“Well either way you seriously owe me some froyo.” She raised her hand in mock salute. “Aye aye captain.” She said jokingly. He rolled his eyes fondly, he really missed hanging with her. 

She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it before squealing. “Alright my Prince Charming,” she said taking Whizzer by the arm and pulling him in the opposite direction from where they had been walking “let’s go get your man!” 

“Whatever happened to Mace anyways?” Whizzer questioned her after two minutes of walking. It had been months and he hadn’t seen his ex at the cafe he worked at. It wasn’t like Whizzer was looking for him, he wanted to be far away from him actually, but it was a little odd how Whizzer never saw him. 

Cordelia smirked. “Let’s just say somethings are better left unsaid.” She became eerily quiet. Whatever they did to Mace couldn’t have been good. 

*********

“Did you really have to blindfold me?” Whizzer questioned as he squeezed Cordelia's hand tighter. Everything was so dark and scary, it didn’t matter if he had Cordelia with him leading the way or not, he didn’t like the dark. They were probably getting weird looks, two teenagers in the street with one wearing a blindfold wasn’t a normal occurrence. Even in New York. 

“Sorry, I was told strict orders.” Cordelia said from his left. “We’re almost there anyways, be thankful I didn’t make you wear it the whole time.” Whizzer nodded. “I appreciate it.” He said dryly. 

“There’s steps up here.” She said and helped him up them. He heard the sound of a door opening. “So I’m going to go in. And when I say take off your blindfold, do it.” He nodded and waited for what felt like an eternity before she gave the okay to take the cloth off his face. 

He took off the offending garment and was blinded by a flash of light with a chorus of people yelling “Surprise!”. He smiled when his vision came back to him and he saw all his friends, and Marvin's parents, huddled up in the Cohens small living room. 

“Happy birthday Whizzer!” They all exclaimed and Whizzer clapped. “Alright fess up, who did this?” He questioned and almost immediately all fingers pointed to Marvin. “Thanks guys.” Marvin said dryly, rolling his eyes. 

Whizzer shook his head before walking up to Marvin, giving him a big hug. “Thank you.” He said and after a split decision, kissed Marvin on the cheek. Marvins face went red and he choked out “No problem.” Whizzer mentally smirked. Marvins parents gave each other knowing looks. 

They continued looking at each other for a while until someone coughed. “What about me?” Mendel said jokingly, pointing at his cheek and Whizzer batted his eyelashes at him while walking up to him. A little upset for ruining his moment with Marvin but overall glad for a distraction in case he took it a little too far. 

“Well of course I wasn’t going to forget my favorite guy.” He said and before Mendel could run, he grabbed him and laid a big sloppy wet kiss on Mendel's cheek. “Thanks.” Mendel said after the laughter died down and he wiped Whizzers spit off of him. 

Whizzer smirked. “No problem babe.” He said before walking off, throwing a wink Mendel's way that had the boys eyebrow raising. Maybe Whizzer was feeling a little high and nervous from today, but he felt like he was on cloud nine from his birthday that he’d nearly forgotten about. 

Whizzer had made sure that everyone felt appreciated that night. He gave everyone a hug and got some winks and thumbs up in return. No doubt that Cordelia already told them about him trying something with Marvin. 

He went up to Trina and tapped her on the shoulder. “Can we talk?” He asked her and she nodded. They walked outside and Whizzer looked at her. 

“I know we’ve barely talked since you got drunk that one time, but would you be upset if I wanted to date Marvin?” He questioned her. “Like it wouldn't be weird or anything right?” She shook her head and then sighed. 

“In the time I’ve dated him, it felt like something was missing.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “The kisses started to feel less real and there was even that night I wanted to have sex with him.” She blushed bright red at the words. “But he didn’t want too, and I had to hold him while he cried because I was crying and he just blurted out he was gay.”

“And I was hurt that day. It was so unfair. We broke up and I got drunk that weekend and I accidentally told you. It was the worst mistake of my life and I feel like you needed to know the story.” She looked him in the eye and laid a hand on his arm. 

“I don’t care if you date Marvin, it won't be awkward. I'm with Mendel now and you too are practically made for each other and I want you guys to be happy. Go for it.” She said and Whizzer hugged her. 

“Thank you.” He said pulling away. “Thank me later when you go get him.” She said simply before holding up her pinky. “Queens?” She questioned. Whizzer smiled and laced his pinky with her. “Queens.” He confirmed. 

They went back to the party and danced. He even danced with Mendel, despite his protests and let out a laugh when Mendel went to dip him but couldn’t hold his weight and they both fell to the ground. Even Marvins parents were busting it out on the dance floor. He even had a three person slow dance with Cordelia and Charlotte until Whizzer remembered someone was missing. Marvin. 

Speaking of Marvin, Whizzer hadn’t seen him anywhere and the party had been in full effect for over an hour now. He checked in the kitchen, no Marvin. Both bathrooms were empty in the house and before Whizzer gave up hope he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before walking to his and Marvin's bedroom. 

“I was looking for you.” He said when he opened the door and saw Marvin sitting on his bed, clutching a wrapped present. Marvins head shot up and he smiled hesitantly at Whizzer. “Just had to get away for awhile. Mendel's face was bothering me.” 

Whizzer laughed at the lame joke before sitting down next to Marvin. “I don’t know, I think his face is very handsome.” He laughed. “What about me?” Marvin asked and Whizzer blinked, turning to look at Marvin. 

“What about you?” He questioned innocently and noticed how Marvin scratched at his neck, his nervous tick. “Do you think I’m handsome?” He questioned so shyly that Whizzer took pity on him to stop playing his game. 

“I think you’re very handsome, Marvin.” He said sincerely, eyes roaming over Marvins face before landing on his lips. “Very, very handsome.” He breathed out. It felt like electricity exploded in the room and Whizzer pressed his lips together and leaned forward until….

“Good.” Marvin said before shoving the present at Whizzer. Whizzer blinked as he leaned back, clutching the present. He was so close to kissing Marvin. Almost there but either Marvin didn’t realize Whizzer was going to kiss him or he didn’t want Whizzer too. Had he approached this all wrong? Was he going too fast? 

“Open it.” Marvin said after a while. Whizzer shook his head, snapping himself out of it before ripping the paper off. 

“Oh Marv,” he said his thumb tracing delicate strokes on the metal “I love it. Thank you.” He looked down at the gift, a set of matching friendship rings, and held out one of them to Marvin. 

“To my best friend.” He said and Marvin smiled weakly before clutching Whizzers hand to grab the item. Instead of grabbing the ring, he held onto Whizzers hand and didn’t let go. Whizzer froze and glanced down at where their hands were intertwined in the air, Whizzers elbow resting on his leg and his heart beating like crazy.

“I can’t do this.” Marvin blurted and Whizzer raised his eyebrow. “....Do what?” He questioned when Marvin didn’t elaborate. 

“I can’t be your best friend anymore.” 

He said it so suddenly that it felt like a punch to Whizzers gut and he felt his eyes tear up. “What?” He questioned breathlessly. “Why not?” He asked. Had he done something to upset Marvin? Did Marvin feel uncomfortable that Whizzer was just about to kiss him and would end his friendship with Whizzer over that?

“I mean,” Marvin shook his head and squeezed Whizzers hand tighter “I do want to be your best friend. For the rest of your life actually. But….I want to be something more than that to you.” 

Whizzer felt his breath constrict in his throat. “You mean like….best best friends?” He questioned dumbly and Marvin let out a weak chuckle. 

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Marvin said hopefully. Whizzer wondered how his heart hadn’t exploded out of his chest yet. 

“I want to go on a couple of dates with you, and I want to comfort you when you're sad. And maybe one day you’ll introduce me to new people as your boyfriend and not your best friend. I want to be there when you get drunk for the first time and kiss your hangover away. I want to wake up with you in my arms everyday and buy you flowers you’re not allergic too and spend way too much money on Valentine’s Day just spoiling you because dammit, Whizzer, you deserve it.” 

“You deserve everything you’ve ever wanted because you’ve been wronged by so many people even when you didn’t deserve it. And I want to be with you.” Marvin let out a watery chuckle and Whizzer felt his eyes sting from blinking back his own tears at Marvins sudden heartfelt confession.

“I don’t care if we’re too young or whatever, all I care about is you. All I want is you. And I hope that you want me back or I screwed everything up but Whizzer you’re amazing and I would be the luckiest guy if you even agreed to date me.” 

Whizzer nodded his head. “Yes.” He cut Marvin off mid sentence. “Yes.” He repeated. “Yes?” Marvin questioned back hesitantly and Whizzer nodded once again. “Yes I want to date you and yes I want you to hold my hand and spoil me on Valentine’s Day. Forget about all the hurt. Forget about my mom and my dad and exes we regret.” Whizzer said while looking Marvin in the eye. “I want you too. Have for awhile now.” He confessed. 

“You have?” Marvin said hopefully. “I’ve realized for months now.” Whizzer told him and Marvin let out a smile of relief. “What about you?” Whizzer asked. 

“All of my life.” Marvin said immediately. “I just didn’t realize it until I started dating Trina and noticed how different she was from you. She’s great but she’s no Whizzer. She's not you.” He said earnestly that it had Whizzer practically melting. 

Whizzer smiled softly looking at Marvin. He didn’t care about all the reasons they shouldn’t date, or how everyone would feel. Or what would happen to the living arrangements cause no way would Marvins parents let them sleep in the same room now that they crossed the friend territory. He was living and breathing in Marvin and he never wanted it to end. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” Whizzer said, not warning a repeat of earlier, and pulled Marvin in closer by the collar of his disgusting orange collared shirt that Whizzer hated so much but it was so Marvin that he’d learn to love it. “Is that okay?” 

Marvins face was so close to Whizzers, he couldn’t concentrate and he almost lost it before Marvin nodded and pulled Whizzer in the rest of the way, crashing their lips together. 

It was a little awkward, the experience of kissing someone wasn’t new but it had been a while since either of them kissed somebody else and it took awhile for them to find a rhythm. But when they did, it felt like heaven for Whizzer. He never wanted to leave. Kissing Marvin was like a breath of fresh air he never knew he needed, their lips moving desperately against each other as if they were starving. And Whizzer didn’t know about Marvin, but Whizzer definitely was. 

Whizzer didn’t know how long they spent like this, wrapped up in each other and pressing kisses to each other until Marvin leaned back with one last kiss, resting his head on Whizzers shoulder. Whizzers face felt hot and he wondered if Marvin felt the same way he was feeling right now. 

“Happy birthday to me.” Whizzer joked after they had regained their breath. Marvin let out a breathy chuckle before leaning up and kissing Whizzer one more time before pulling both of them up from the bed towards the door. 

“So does this mean…” Whizzer trailed off. Marvin looked back at him and nodded. “I’d love to take you on a date.” Marvin said and Whizzer beamed before kissing Marvin again just because he could and he had been waiting for this moment forever so he was going to make the best of it. 

He didn’t care about questions that would be asked later, he just nodded before pulling away, having to lean down just a little bit because he was a little bit taller than Marvin. And when they would get older, he was pretty sure that he’d always be taller than Marvin no matter what. It was perfect and Whizzer wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

“I’d love that too.” Whizzer said and it was Marvins turn to lean up and kiss him. “What was that for?” Whizzer asked when they separated and Marvin shrugged. “You’re just so adorable and I’m so lucky that I can do that whenever I want now.” 

Whizzer beamed and wrapped his arms around Marvin, Marvins hands finding his waist. “I’m the one who’s lucky.” He said while pressing a gentle kiss to Marvins neck. “You should stop or we’ll never leave this room.” Whizzer grinned and pulled back reluctantly. 

“We should go downstairs before they send a swat team.” He joked and Marvin laughed before fixing Whizzers hair and shirt and repeating the process for himself before they headed down.

They didn’t hold hands because they didn’t want no one to know yet, they would tell later and deal with all the questions. Which was fine with Whizzer, he just kissed Marvin! On his birthday! He never thought this day would come. 

He glanced at Marvin while they walked down the hallway and smiled, biting his lip so it wouldn’t give away too much. He felt like the happiest person in the world and for once, Whizzer was excited about his future. 

Apparently no one noticed they were missing, except for Charlotte who looked at them and handed Cordelia $20 bucks, and the party went on like normal. 

Everyone danced and then ate and sat Whizzer down so they could bring out the cake and surround him by singing happy birthday, no matter how embarrassing their vocals were. 

Whizzer and Marvin traded secret smiles. They tried to be discreet but everyone other than Marvins parents probably noticed the shift that happened between them. They’d want answers later, but Whizzer was just basking in the moment.

And as they told him to make a wish, he glanced down at his candles before looking at Marvin and thinking that he had everything he ever wanted. Then he blew out the candles with the biggest smile possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! It finally happened but they still need to answer lots of questions! Thank you for the kudos and comments and hope you enjoyed it!


	10. The Thrill Of First (Second) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin prepare to have their first date, while Whizzer has a heart to heart with an unexpected person.

“I’m gay.” Marvin said across the table at breakfast one day. Whizzers forkful of eggs hovered in the air as Marvin made the statement right in the middle of breakfast. Marvins mom looked up and glanced between Whizzer and Marvin, but she remained silent.

It’s been three days since Whizzers birthday and their relationship was still new. They had wanted to keep it a secret but they knew they had to come clean to Marvins parents about it one day. 

Perhaps today was that but Whizzer couldn’t be mad, coming out was a huge step and Whizzer was proud of Marvin.

“That’s nice.” Marvin's dad said as he flipped the newspaper like an old timey dad. He sipped his coffee and Marvin rolled his eyes at his dad who pretended he was only paying half attention. 

“Me and Marvin are dating.” Whizzer blurted out, setting down his fork and crossing his hands together. He looked at Marvin who was already looking at Whizzer, like him saying the words made them more true and special.

“Don’t break his heart, Marvin.” Marvin’s dad replies halfheartedly. “Hey, what’s a twelve letter word for wild?” He says instead and Marvin sputters. 

“Dad!” He exclaims and Marvin’s dad looks down at the paper in faux concentration. 

“Hmm, nope. That’s only three letters and it doesn’t even make sense. You really suck at crossword puzzles son.” His dad teases and Marvin bangs his head on the table, almost flopping his face into his scrambled eggs. 

“George.” Says Marvins mom as she takes the newspaper away from Marvin's dad. “Listen to your sons.” She says and Whizzer almost cringes. Don't get him wrong, being called son was nice at first, but now that he’s dating Marvin it sounds a little incestuous despite the sweet meaning the word once held. 

“Fine, fine.” His father says before turning to look at Whizzer and Marvin. “I know about both of those things.” He says and Whizzer blinks. 

“How did you know?” Marvin asks and Marvin's dad scratches the back of his neck, the way Marvin would do. 

“I may or may not have listened in on your conversation at Whizzers birthday party.” He said and Whizzer nearly choked on his sip of orange juice while Marvin dropped his piece of toast.

“What?” Whizzer and Marvin screech and Marvin's dad holds up his hands. “Look I was just trying to go to the bathroom. It’s not my fault you and Whizzer decided to go all Hallmark on each other.”

Whizzer blushed at the statement but Marvin just looked confused. Whizzer would have to teach him the way of trashy romance movies that only took place during Christmas and used the same blonde actress.

Marvin's dad turns to Marvins mom. “Oh honey you would’ve loved it. Marvin gave a big speech on his feelings for Whizzer and Whizzer did the same. It really was a hallmark.” Marvins mom swooned at the blushing boys. 

“That is so sweet.” She exclaimed and Whizzer just wished a hole would come and swallow him up. This whole situation was embarrassing but he couldn’t imagine how Marvin feels.

“You’re not...upset?” Marvin questioned hesitantly. He looked so relieved and cute and Whizzer just wanted to grab his hand and squeeze it but he didn’t because Marvins parents were here and he didn’t think he could deal with more teasing. 

“We kind of knew ever since you were little.” Marvins mom said. “You were always so protective of Whizzer after he’d been bullied and the way you looked at him reminded him of each other.” She said and smiled softly at both boys.

“Trina was a doll, but she wasn’t what you wanted.”

“All that matters is that you’re both happy.” She says and Whizzer and Marvin let out sighs of relief, glancing at each other smiling that they don’t have to hide it anymore. Despite it only being a few short days. 

“What about living arrangements?” Marvin asked, ever the responsible one. Marvins parents glanced in between each other. Whizzer hoped he didn’t have to sleep on the couch, it was too cramped for his height and he could feel the springs embedded into his backside when he sat on it. 

“About that,” said Marvin's dad “me and your mother talked about it. And since we don’t have an extra bedroom to spare and no extra money to move yet, you and Whizzer can share a room only if you follow our rules.” 

“Got it thanks.” Marvin said. 

“That means no inappropriate touching.” Marvin's dad said. 

“Copy that.”

“That means no sex.” 

“Okay dad, Stop!” 

“But if you do decide to have sex use protection.” 

“We’re leaving.” Whizzer said and grabbed Marvin to try and rush out the door, breakfast long forgotten.

“That means condoms!” Marvin's dad said before Whizzer slammed the door. He looked at Marvin who was blushing, and Whizzer smiled at him. 

“I would apologize but you know how they are.” Marvin said and Whizzer couldn’t help himself so he pecked Marvin on the lips. 

“Go on a date with me?” Whizzer asked when they had settled into Marvins car. Marvin turned on the engine and looked at Whizzer. 

“Of course,” he said “where?” Whizzer shrugged. “I haven’t thought that far yet.” He said and Marvin playfully scoffed before grabbing Whizzers hand in his and went to drive.

Whizzers heart skipped a beat in his chest over the simple gesture, despite him holding Whizzers hand every day since his birthday.

“I’m assuming you want me to plan it?” Marvin questioned and Whizzer grinned brightly. “Well since you offered.” He said cheekily and Marvin rolled his eyes. 

“Only since you’re so cute.” Marvin said and Whizzer blushed. “How cute?” Marvin looked at Whizzer and grinned at him. “The cutest.” He said and Whizzer swatted at his arm. “Sap.” He said and Marvin laughed. 

“So for the date, pick me up at 7.” Whizzer said nonchalantly. 

“Whizzer we live together. We literally sleep in the same bed.” Marvin replied. 

“Then walk out of the door and knock on it.” Whizzer said and Marvin rolled his eyes before bringing up their intertwined hands and kissing Whizzers palm. 

“So you ask me on a date, but I have to plan it, but you tell me the time?” Marvin questioned and Whizzer nodded. “You’re impossible.” Whizzer grinned. “And you’re correct.” 

***********

Whizzer could tell everyone was getting sick of him and Marvin. He could feel them staring at their intertwined hands on the table and the fact that they practically made out at the table nearly everyday could’ve been a dead giveaway that they were not amused.

It had been cute at first, and now they were getting aggited at all the love being spread out. Whizzer didn’t care, he deserves this.

“I can’t believe you and Marvin are that kind of couple.” Mendel said disgustingly and Whizzer pulled away from Marvin's face to look at him. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t be doing what we’re doing with you know who.” Whizzer said and Mendel blushed, glancing at his girlfriend then looking away. He and Trina weren’t as open as the other two couples, both shy and closed off even if they had been dating a while.

“Shut up.” He mumbled and Whizzer planted one last kiss on Marvins lips before pulling away. A noise of playful disgust echoed around the table and Whizzer smiled. 

“Okay okay we’ll stop.” Whizzer said and giggled when Marvin quickly gave him one last kiss. 

“You guys are too cute.” Cordelia gushed and Whizzer smiled at her. “Thank you, at least someone appreciates us.” He joked. “They were cute to begin with but now I want to bleach my eyes.” Said Charlotte before her girlfriend lightly slapped at her shoulder. Whizzer laughed, knowing deep down his friend was happy for him and even Marvin.

“I hope you’re very happy together.” Trina claimed, and it wasn’t out of malice but of kindness. Whizzer had completely forgotten that he would be dating her ex, even if he did ask her beforehand. Whizzer shot her a grateful look.

“Thanks Trina.” Marvin said. “I mean it.” They smiled at each other, a sort of silent truce and Whizzer couldn’t have been happier that two of the most important people had almost became okay with each other again. 

“Marvin's taking me on our first date.” Whizzer beamed and everyone clapped and cheered, ignoring the glances being thrown around their table. 

“Try not to give him an allergic reaction.” Charlotte said and the whole table busted out laughing before it got quiet once more, going back to their food.

“Marvin was so obvious back then.” Mendel said suddenly and raised an eyebrow at everyone’s faces. “What?” He questioned. “He was.” 

Whizzer thought it over in his head. “Now that I think about it, it was really weird how I don’t remember the whole flower allergic reaction incident.” He said and Marvin blushed. 

“You are allergic.” Marvin said weakly. “Don’t question me on that, Whizzer.” 

“Yes sir.” Whizzer said and Marvin gently pushed his shoulder. 

“Where are you going for your first date?” Trina asked and Whizzer grinned. “It’s a surprise.” Whizzer said and Marvin snorted.

“That I don’t even have planned yet.” Marvin said. “Whizzer was the one to ask me.” He said like it made sense. 

And apparently it did because everyone just nodded in understanding before going back to their original conversations. Whizzer shrugged and then went to actually eating his lunch for today instead of trying to devour Marvins face.

Marvin leaned in closer to Whizzer and whispered gently in his ear, making him shiver. “I’m excited for tonight.” He said and Whizzer turned to beam at him. 

“Me too.” Whizzer said and kissed him one last time. Mendel threw a napkin at them. 

“Get a room you too.” He said playfully. 

“We will, later tonight.” Marvin said and everyone groaned. They all knew the situation with their living arrangements and they were supportive of it but they hated it when Marvin made jokes about it.

It had surprised them at first, Whizzer was the one who usually joked about it, but it quickly lost the element of surprise and now became repetitive. 

Whizzer laughed when everyone got up to leave the table in a hurry.

***************

Instead of getting ready together in the same house, Whizzer had opted for kicking Marvin out of said house to get ready at Charlotte's.

“Why do I have to leave?” Marvin had said while shoving some clothes into a book bag. He made Whizzer turn his back while he picked out the clothes, and when Whizzer had offered to help he had told Whizzer that he was old enough to dress himself. Marvin may had been old enough, but that didn’t mean he could dress himself.

“Because,” Whizzer replied while coating his nails in some clear nail polish “How else are you supposed to pick me up at the door.”

Marvin looked at him and rolled his eyes. “You just told me I could walk out and knock at the door.”

Whizzer held up his hand to the light, examining his nails before blowing on them to make them dry faster. “That’s no fun.” Whizzer said, looking at Marvin’s fond, but slightly frustrated face.

“Besides how are you going to bring me flowers if you just leave to walk outside?” He smiled cheekily.

Marvin sighed, then zipped us his backpack. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He replied before hooking his backpack around his shoulders and walking over to Whizzer before giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

“I hope in a good way.” Whizzer replied when Marvin went to open the door. “Always.” Marvin said, smiling softly before he shut the door. 

Whizzer sighed and then immediately grabbed at his phone and opened up his first group chat in the inbox.

Whizzer: _Help, need an outfit for this date._

Mendel: _And you’re asking me?_

Whizzer: _You’re right, I meant to text Delia and Trina. No offense._

Mendel: _None taken. Like at all. You would’ve been a clown on that date if I helped._

Whizzer: _I wouldn’t have allowed it._

Whizzer existed out of his and Mendel's chat, and opened up his and the two girls, who explained that they’ll be right there. 

It was 4:30 and they had to arrive by yesterday if Whizzer would even be halfway ready for this date. 

They arrived 15 minutes later, and Whizzer ushered them inside. “We’re way behind schedule.” Whizzer said while shutting his and Marvins bedroom door and sitting down at the desk. 

“Should I do my makeup?” Whizzer asked, looking at the two smirking girls. “What?” He questioned when he saw the looks on their faces.

“Nothing.” Cordelia said fondly. “It’s just that you never wore makeup for Mace. It’s kind of cute that you’re worried about your appearance around Marvin even when he’s seen you on your worst days.” Trina nodded along before gathering her input. “I’ve never seen you this excited, even with Mace.”

Whizzer wished they would stop talking about him, he was the worst ever and Whizzer wished he could go back in time and not date Mace and tell Marvin he liked him a whole lot earlier. 

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “This is our first date and Marvin deserves the effort. Even if he has seen me snort vitamin B powder up my nose.” He said and the girls laughed. 

He glanced at the clock, it was almost 5 and Whizzer groaned. “I don’t have enough time to do my makeup.” He said jumping up from his desk and clapping his hands before opening up the closet. “I need an outfit like now.” He said and him and the girls riffled through the clothes. 

“Does Marvin even have clothes in here?” Trina asked, looking at the closet which was mainly all of Whizzers clothes. Whizzer scoffed. “Of course he does.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Then where are they?” The brunette questioned and Whizzer mumbled under his breath.

“....The hall closet?” He said with a shrug and Cordelia gasped at him. “He gives up half of his bedroom for you and his WHOLE closet?” Cordelia asked. “Honey you better keep him.” 

Whizzer smiled. “I'm planning on it.” He said while holding up a shirt that got the nod of approval from both females. 

When he changed and did his hair, he _did not_ have enough time for his makeup he realized sadly, he stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl for the waiting ladies. 

“How do I look?” He questioned and the girls gushed over him. “Oh Whizzer, you look amazing.” Trina said and Cordelia nodded. “Marvin will love it.”

Whizzer beamed and went over the desk before putting on the ring Marvin had given him for his birthday.

“I think I’m all done.” Whizzer said before sitting at the desk and pulling out his phone to play Candy Crush. “Uh, Whizzer?” questioned Cordelia and Whizzer looked up from his phone to her. 

“It’s almost 7, Marvin could be here any minute.” She said and Whizzer beamed. “I know.” He said before looking down at his phone. 

“So, where’s Marvin?” She asked and Whizzer waved his hand at her before winning the newest level. “He always knows I’m never ready on time so he gives me an extra twenty minutes.” Whizzer said and Trina raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Wow, you guys really know each other.” She stated and Whizzer sighed fondly. “Yeah, we really do.”

He became lost in his thoughts until Trina shook her head. “Now I feel really bad for dating Marvin.” She said. “Your gay romance could’ve started way earlier.” She said. 

Whizzer shook his head. “That might be true, but we’re together now. And I couldn’t be happier, I hope the same applies to you.” Trina nodded her head, Cordelia pulled out her phone to probably text her lesbian lover.

“Marvin had his days, but he was a good boyfriend mostly. You make him really happy.” She said to Whizzer and they shared some smiles. 

Cordelia squealed before shoving her phone into Trina's face. “Look at how good Marvin looks!” She said and Whizzer watched Trina’s eyes widened when she looked at the screen.

“Holy crap!” She exclaimed. “Whizzer, I take everything back, how dare you steal Marvin from me?” Whizzer laughed and went to grab at the phone.

“Let me see the eye candy.” He said but Cordelia slapped his hand away and grabbed the phone. 

“Trust me, you’ll want to see this in person.” She said which was unfair to Whizzer because he still had _minutes_ to go before he could see Marvin.

“If I was Whizzer,” Trina said while softly blushing “We wouldn’t have even made it to the date.” She said and Whizzer gaped at her. 

“First of all, don’t try to steal my man. He’s gay.” Whizzer said jokingly. “Second of all, I’ll tell Mendel you’re lusting after him. And third of all, on a scale of one to ten….how hot?” he asked and Cordelia swooned.

“Like if I wasn’t lesbian, I’d bone him.” She said like she was talking about a random celebrity and not their friend/Whizzer’s boyfriend.

Whizzer gulped. “So I'm screwed, then.” He said and they nodded. “I think you both are.” Trina supplied and Whizzer let his head thump on the desk. “Awesome.” He said.

“I want every dirty detail later.” Cordelia said before her and Trina went to get up and leave. Whizzer just held up his thumb and the girls chuckled. “Love you.” They both chimed at him. “Love you guys too.” He replied and heard the door shut a moment later.

A knock sounded at the door and Whizzer groaned. “Marvin when I meant stand outside the door, I didn’t mean the bedroom one.” He said looking up and seeing it was Marvin’s dad. 

“Oh sorry Mr. Cohen, I thought you were Marvin.” He replied and Marvin’s dad smiled before sitting on the bed.

“At first I didn’t get it.” Marvin’s dad replied curtly and Whizzer raised his eyebrows.

“Get what?” He questioned and Marvin’s dad sadly smiled before looking at Whizzer. 

“You being gay.”

Whizzers heart dropped in his stomach. A beat of silence passed and Whizzer felt his heartbeat pick up like it did whenever he was around his dad.

“Oh. Do you still…?” He trailed off not realizing if he wanted the answer or not. Thankfully, Marvin's dad got what he meant and shook his head.

“God no, not anymore. I’m okay with it now. I have been for years now.” Whizzer let out a sigh of relief. “I guess it’s just, being around your dad all my life like you and Marvin have been, you start to pick up on each others mannerisms and acts. And your dad wasn’t the most accepting. He even told me one day when your mom was pregnant that if his son turned out to be a pansy, he’d kick them out.” 

Marvin's dad let out a shaky breath and Whizzer hesitantly sat beside him, unsure if he was allowed to or not, but Marvin's dad just grabbed at Whizzers hand and squeezed at it comfortably.

“And I just laughed, I thought he was joking. But then he picked you up for the first time after you were born, he didn’t even go in the delivery room, and the way he looked at you should’ve told me everything I already knew. His eyes were guarded, like he wanted to love you but something was just...holding him back. But I didn’t say anything because he was my best friend, and I didn't want things to change. But they already had. And when he kicked you out, I was angry. God I was so angry, you’re a kid. You’re _his kid._ How could anyone do that to their child? No matter what.” 

Whizzer had tears in his eyes by now, letting them freely fall and for a moment he was glad he didn’t put on makeup because it would already be ruined. 

“That night you came out to Marvin, he told us, and I researched everything I could about raising a gay child before I realized that nothing needed to change. Even when Marvin came out, he was still my son and you’re still Whizzer, you’re still a normal guy. It shouldn't matter if you like guys or even my son. You’re still that kid who played baseball with Marvin, even if he didn’t like it. I’ll support you no matter what. All that matters is that you and him are happy.” 

Marvin's dad was so supportive, and just the overall best. Way better than Whizzer’s dad thats for sure and Whizzer couldn’t help himself from lunging at him and embracing him in a warm tight hug. He couldn’t even remember the last time he and his own dad had hugged, but he had a better one now and that was all that mattered.

“I love you.” Whizzer replied honestly, just because he could and he was that person that expressed his feelings no matter what. He had changed after Mace and his dad, he was stronger now.

“I love you too, kid.” Marvin’s dad replied, tightening his grip on Whizzer for a moment longer before letting go. “How dare you make me cry?” Whizzer said, chuckling wetly as he wiped at his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have makeup on.” Whizzers dad laughed. “You sound like Barb.” And Whizzer chuckled at being compared to by Marvin’s mom. 

They sat in silence for a while until the doorbell ringed and Whizzer wiped at his eyes. “Now that must be Marvin.” Marvin’s dad said before standing up. 

“I’ll distract him while you clean up.” Whizzer smiled softly at the man and spoke up before he could shut the door.

“Mr. Cohen?” He questioned and the man peeked into the room. “Thank you.” Whizzer said earnestly and the man smiled. “Please,call me dad.” He said. 

“You’re family son.” Whizzer nodded. “Okay, thanks..dad.” Mr. Cohen smiled. “No problem, kiddo.” and then he shut the door.

It took an additional five minutes to clean up and hide the redness from his eyes as best as he could. He glanced at himself in the mirror, he looked a little better but his eyes were still tinted red. He hoped Marvin wouldn’t notice or even question it. 

So he walked out into the living room and nearly did a double take when he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Wow.” Marvin replied and Whizzer smiled as he approached the boy. “I could say the same thing about you.” Whizzer said breathlessly, his fingers itching so he straightened out Marvins shirt collar to distract himself. 

“You’ve been crying.” Marvin exclaimed gently, examining Whizzers face. “What happened?” He questioned and Whizzer waved him off. “I was watching cat videos on youtube.” Was his sad excuse, but Marvin let it go knowing Whizzer had actually cried over the videos a long time ago.

“How bad do I look?” Marvin said and Whizzer laughed. “Marvin shut up, you look hot.” He turned to Marvins parents who were silently watching the exchange. 

“Does he not?” He questioned them and Marvin’s mom spoke up. “You do clean up nicely son.” 

Marvin thanked her and looked down at the clothes. “Whizzer picked the clothes out.” He said gesturing towards his outfit with one hand, the outfit that Whizzer had bought him months ago but had never seen Marvin wear till this day. 

Which Whizzer had forgotten all about.If this was the sight he could’ve seen earlier in his life, he would’ve forced Marvin to wear the clothes a long time ago.

“We figured.” Marvin’s dad said smirking when Marvin glared at him. “Anyways,” Marvin said before holding something up in Whizzer’s face. A bouquet of red roses. 

“These are for you.” Marvin said and Whizzer gently took them from Marvin before smiling at him. If Marvin’s parents weren’t in the room, Whizzer would kiss him but something about kissing Marvin with his parents in the room didn’t sit right with him.

“I would put these in a vase, but we don’t have one.” Whizzer said and Marvin grinned at him before gently taking them away from Whizzer. “The important thing is that you’re not allergic.” He said and Whizzer laughed. 

“That’s getting old.” He said and Marvin shrugged before setting the flowers down in a random spot.

“Well you kids don’t stay out too long.” Whizzers dad exclaimed. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said with a wink before dragging his wife away with him.

“They’re totally gonna have sex.” Whizzer said and Marvin looked at him in disgust.

“Ew, Whizzer.” He said before walking off with Whizzer following him. “I’m just saying.” He said as he caught up to Marvin and grabbed at his hand. 

They walked out the door until they reached Marvin’s car. It wasn’t until they were in their respective seats that Marvin leaned over and kissed Whizzer. Whizzer put his hands around Marvins shoulders and leaned over the console as much as he could without it being uncomfortable. 

“Oh my god, Whizzer you’re so gorgeous.” Marvin said when they pulled away. “Have I mentioned that?” He questioned looking at Whizzers face. 

Whizzer smiled shyly. “Not today, but it’s always nice to hear you say that.” He said and leaned back when Marvin started the car to drive.

“I give you full permission to hit me if I don’t mention it at least twice a day.” Marvin said, taking Whizzers hand in his and focusing on driving. 

“Noted.” Whizzer said grinning before he kissed Marvin’s palm like Marvin does for him. He could see Marvin grinning but he quickly hid it when he made a left turn. 

“Where are we going?” Whizzer questioned after a moment of comfortable silence. Marvin looked at him for a moment, eyes soft, before looking back at the open road before them. 

“Wherever the wind takes us.” He said and Whizzer rolled his eyes. Marvin was such a dork sometimes. Whizzer closed his eyes and thumbed his fingers over Marvins palm.

“You know that’s actually a promise ring, right?” Questioned Marvin and Whizzer looked at him quizzically. “Your ring.” Marvin said in explanation and Whizzer had nearly forgotten he was wearing it. 

“It’s just that, you called it a friendship ring when you first saw it. And I was going to give you the rings _after_ I admitted my feelings but I almost chickened out.” He said fidgeting in his seat.

“What are you promising?” Whizzer questioned and Marvin squeezed his hand. 

“To never hurt you like other people have. To just be there for you and to never leave you. To love you no matter what.”

Whizzers heart fluttered in his chest and he leaned over to give Marvin a kiss on his cheek.

“I accept your promise, I always will.” He said before leaning back in his seat once more and watched Marvin smile from ear to ear. 

He must have fell asleep or something, because it didn’t feel like a long enough drive when he felt Marvin take his hand out of his. 

“Did I fall asleep?” He questioned groggily and Marvin nodded before pushing a stray piece of hair from Whizzers forehead and got out the car. Whizzer followed him and stretched when he got out the car.

He looked at his surroundings before realizing they were just...on the ground. On an isolated part of wherever Marvin had driven him. The stars twinkled overhead and Whizzer blinked when Marvin stood next to him and laid out on the blanket. 

“Sit down.” Marvin said before walking off and Whizzer did what he told, looking out into the vast expanse of the sky. 

“I thought we could have a picnic under the stars.” Marvin said before sitting down next to Whizzer with a picnic basket. “I packed your favorite foods.” Marvin said and Whizzer leaned over to kiss him. 

“You had me at food.” Whizzer said grinning at Marvin who unpacked the food. Marvin looked at him and grinned before scooting over closer to Whizzer and throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

Whizzer smiled while rolling his eyes before popping half of half a sandwich in his mouth. His face screwed up in disgust and he swallowed his food before looking at Marvin. 

“Who made this?” He questioned before plopping the sandwich back on the plate Marvin had put in front of him. “Charlotte.” Marvin replied before picking up a piece and looking at it. 

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” He said and Whizzer took it out of his hand before throwing it in the basket. 

“I wouldn’t eat that, trust me.” He said before sighing. “How are her and Cordelia going to survive with their lack of cooking skills.” Marvin shrugged before sighing.

”Sorry that the food isn’t good.” He said and Whizzer shook his head before pushing Marvin to the ground and laying down on Marvin’s chest. 

“As long as we’re together, it’s fine with me.” Whizzer replied as he felt Marvins hand rake through his hair. “Even if you have to skip a couple of meals?” Marvin replied and Whizzer laughed before looking up at Marvin. 

“Even that. I might die, but spending time with you would be worth it.” He said and he and Marvin shared a tender kiss before looking back up at the stars, laying in comfortable silence.

“How’s the date going so far?” Marvin replied and Whizzer smiled up at the sky. “Really good.” He replied. “But we might have to go on a few more before I decide we’re meant for each other.” 

Marvin chuckled before he replied. “However long it takes.” Whizzer closed his eyes. “What if it takes the rest of our lives?” Whizzer questioned.

He felt Marvin take a deep breath. “I’d be fine with that.” He said and Whizzer couldn’t help to agree. 

Sitting out in an open field with Marvin, he felt the best he had in months. He could imagine being with Marvin forever, them buying a house, maybe even getting a dog later in life and even getting married, sharing almost all of their firsts. Whizzer couldn’t wait for what the future would hold.

“So would I.” Whizzer said before opening his eyes once again, and snuggling closer to Marvin to watch the stars and talk about anything that came to their mind. Whizzer didn’t have the best life for a while, but he'd gladly relieve it over and over again if it meant he could be with Marvin like this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end of this story. It only took me a month to write it but I'm having a really hard time saying goodbye to it. So I've decided to write a one-shot or two for it. Stay tuned for those! As always, thanks for the kudos and comments! Also you're crying, not me. Enjoy all the Whizzvin fluff.


End file.
